Lost Child
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Sum: What if Kaiba had a daughter when he was young? This is the story of Aerona. She was stolen and kept hidden from the world. Now that she has been taken back to the world by her father, Seto Kaiba, she has trouble readjusting to the real world. Will the child that was hidden in the shadows be able to come to the light?
1. Chapter 1

**New OC with a sadder story.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related enjoy.**

* * *

_I never understood why this happened? Maybe life just hates us? Maybe God turned his back on us? Or maybe..._

_Fate is just truely cruel..._

* * *

Seto Kaiba was in his office. He was trying to finish 40 reports that were due in a week and he barely had half done. He had a pain in his head that equaled that of a migraine. Kaiba moved something over and saw a picture frame of him and Mokuba fall to the floor. With a groan he kneeled down and picked it up. He stopped for a moment when he saw something sticking out of the back. He laid his hand on the white back of an old photo and a pain striked him right in the heart. A pain he had nearly forgotten. He pulled the picture out from where it was wedged between the back of the turned the photo face up. He felt a dark pain hit his heart when he looked at the image.

It was a picture of himself, Mokuba, and in his arms was a small infant. She had almost black hair, blue eyes, and she appeared to be about a year and a half. Kaiba brushed a thumb over the image of the infant in his arms. That baby was his. His daughter, Aerona, his lost daughter. Kaiba laid a hand on his forehead as his mind swam in memories. His daughter was born under uncertain ways. Kaiba had been beaten and raped by his stepfather daily. But only once had his stepfather decided to share his little 'toy'. There was this whore he knew. Veruka she was a desprate one and more insane than anyone Kaiba had ever meet. She was almost completely mental. She had gotten Kaiba for a week and raped him than sent him back. Not long after being shipped back like an animal Veruka returned with a child. Aerona and Veruka hated the infant the minute she saw her. She even threw Aerona at Kaiba when she returned. Thank god Kaiba had a good grip or else he would have dropped his daughter at that time. Kaiba could careless about Veruka she was just a bitch anyways.

So for 2 years Kaiba and Mokuba both helped each other taking care of the small child. Those two years were all he had left to remember his daughter. And as much as he hated the past he wouldn't have traded those two years he had, those two short years, with his child for anything. In those two years Aerona grew. She said her first word Dad. She walked over too both him and Mokuba, which did count, as her first steps. Everything seemed better when it was just him and Mokuba taking care of the little girl. Than one night she was gone. Stolen from them. Veruka had dissapeared as well. And there was nothing Kaiba could have done to keep his child with him. He never heard nor saw his daughter again. Mokuba felt guilty because he couldn't have saved his niece from being taken away. But for a fact Kaiba blamed himself the most. But he couldn't do anything at the time. His stepfather was holding the strings at the time and if he had done anything it could have resulted in worse conciousness. He could have lost both Aerona and Mokuba and he couldn't risk that no matter how much it hurt him too watch as his daughter was ripped out of their lives along with what was rest of Kaiba's heart. In that one night he lost his child, he also gained power when he turned that pain into anger that would soon result in him winning Kaiba Corp and ending his stepfather's life for good.

Kaiba gripped the photo tightly. Even though he had won back his freedom he still didn't have his daughter with him now. He tried everything he could think of to find her Private Investigators, Personal searches he had done by himself, he even filed her as a missing child but nothing helped. And it had been almost 6 years since she went missing. Nothing he could do would bring his daughter back. And he had always had this feeling in the pit of his stomach almost as if he could tell something was happening to Aerona but whatever it was it wasn't good. He could only pray that whatever was happening to his daughter wasn't anything as horrible as the hell Gozuburo had forced on him and his brother. That's all he could do. Kaiba stood up and pocketed the picture in his jacket pocket. _"I will find you Aerona someway. When I find you I'll bring you to where you belong. With me and Mokuba. Were your family Aerona and I won't stop till I bring you home."_ Kaiba swore in his mind.

Than he heard noise outside his office door. Footsteps and the sound of Mokuba's voice. "But he's really busy today." Kaiba raised an eyebrow some. He had no meetings from what he was told and his secretary hadn't called him about anything. He sighed. Might as well get this over with. "Mokuba let him in." Kaiba said stern. His office door came open as he sat at his desk. A man came that was wearing what seemed like Police Uniform attire. Mokuba came into his brother's office as well but sat over by the wall closes to the door. "Can I help you?" Kaiba asked coldly with his hands laced over the other. "Actually I believe you can. Mr Kaiba I am Police Chief Ridro I've come from the Fedeural Investigations Berua. Now from what I understand you've filed your daughter as missing." Ridro said as he sat down. Mokuba looked down feeling old wounds opening up. He ran out of his brother's office slamming the door behind him as tears were creeping up from his face.

"You'll have to exscuse my brother. When Aerona disappeared it really affected us all." Kaiba said. "I understand." Ridro said with a nod. "Now what does a FBI agent want with me?" Kaiba asked not wanting to mess around. "Sir I know your daughter's been missing for some time but I believe we might have found her in the US." Ridro said. Kaiba's eyes widen some but he kept his cool calm demeanor. "How are you sure?" Kaiba asked not entirely sure that he was telling the truth. "We have tried to catch this women for some time." Ridro said pulling some photo's from his coat. Kaiba looked at them and saw they were picture's of a women in her mid 30's with what looked like just bleached hair but he could tell she still had black roots. Her eyes were red. "That's Veruka alright." Kaiba sneered. "Veruka?" Ridro asked. "Her birth name. She also my daughter's blood mother." Kaiba said. "Well she goes by a alias name as Irisa. But I'll keep that in file." Ridro said. "One question what did Veruka do to be on your guys list? Last I checked kidnapping a child isn't exactly something the FBI get's involved in.' Kaiba said knowing how many times he had tried to convince agents to try and find his daughter but none were successful.

"Yes it is true kidnapping one child isn't our problem but over a hundred children is." Ridro said. "Hundred?" Kaiba asked. Ridro gave a nod. "We believe that Veruka is using your daughter as bait to bring in more children. From what our investigation has found she is selling these children she steals as prostitutes. Than when they become sick or unable to move she murders them." Ridro explained. Kaiba was sickened. But also felt anxiety. Was his daughter being used like that too? Was she being molested? He didn't even want to think that!? "You haven't found-" "From what we've been able to gather your daughter is one of 4 that Irisa is using as bait. From what we know their her children and not children she kidnapped." Ridro said. Kaiba let out a breath. "Now I understand this is difficult for you. But we know your hands on when it come to your family from the several times you assisted in catching anyone that kidnapped your brother. But right now I'm asking you if you want to help us in this case. We know where she's going to be but we don't have anyone that can go after her. Irisa is a slick and deadly one she took out 3 cops the last time we tried to uprehand her. Are you willing to help us?" Ridro asked.

Kaiba looked at Ridro and stood up. "That's the stupidest question you could have ever asked me." Kaiba said with gritted teeth. Ridro gave a nod. Kaiba's eyes flared with an intense fire that could destroy anything in their path. And that fire wasn't going to stop not till he had his daughter home in his arms or die trying.

* * *

**Short I know but that's all I got for now**

**And next will explain Aerona's life and let me tell you it's horrible**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related I own only this story and Aerona and her friends.**

**Please review. **

* * *

_"Aerona."_

_"Aerona."_

_"Wake up little princess." _

_I open my eyes I can hear voices around me and I see two people around me. But I can't see their faces. I can only hear their voices. Their voices are calm and nice. Their words just go with the wind and spiral around me in a melody on an endless loop I could listen too all day. They both speak about different things that I can't keep track to one thing they say. No matter how slow they tell me the things. I also hear them sing to me. But most of the time it is only one voice that sings to me. I can't remember who is singing to me. But the song I definitely remember._

* * *

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign_

_Instead there is only silence can't you hear my screams?_

_Never stop hoping, need to know where you are_

_But one thing is for sure you're always in my heart_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home_

_I want to embrace you and never let you go_

_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul_

_Living in agony 'cause I just do not know where you are_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching_

_Whatever it takes, I need to know_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

* * *

_The song kept going through my small mind. I wondered who was singing it too me and for what reason? Was I scared? Was I crying? I know I was in pain and hurting now... Maybe that's why maybe whoever this was knew that I was in pain and that's why whoever it was singing to me. I could hear the voices were growing more and more distant from me. I bit my lip some wanting to cry. I didn't want to leave this place... Not yet... Please don't let me wake up yet... Please..._

* * *

Silence was all that was heard when a small girl awoke from her sleep. She looked up facing the cracked ceiling above her. Her body was burning with pain no matter what she did. She felt it even though she was lying still on the old mattress that was in the room she shared with two other girls. She looked around at the room that surrounded her. The room was very small. Actually the room was the size equalivilant to that of a broom closet. There was near to no furniture. All that could count as furniture in the room was a tattered old dresser, that was too small for the amount of clothes that was stuffed inside of it, and three mattress with no sheets or pillows each had only one blanket each. They were stained and faded and too small for the girl. The child's name was Aerona she was 7 years old. Aerona sighed some. She slowly moved out of her bed. She stood up and scratched the back of her head and rubbed her eye.

**"AERONA YOU LITTLE BRAT GET DOWN HERE!"**

Aerona looked down at the floor where bellow was the livingroom and kitchen where she knew the voice had come from. The voice was from her mother's oldest/only son, Necro, who was 19 but he was dumber than the earth he stood on. The only things Necro knew were, eat food, go to work, get drunk, and try and beat at Aerona and her two friends. Aerona yawned again as she walked over to the dresser. _"Why can't I just sleep forever?" _The girl wondered as she opened the top drawer that was hers. The inside of the wooden draw was decorated with marker and crayon and had picture of many things drawn all over it not that it helped the broken piece at all. Aerona moved aside some trash that she didn't remember she had placed into the drawer. She tossed the litter into a waste basket and grabbed her clothes. Which consisted mostly of a black torn T-Shirt, jeans, and her black jacket. She couldn't explain why but she loved dark colors. Aerona tugged on the black concert shirt over her head. The shirt was a size or two too big but it was better than nothing since that was pretty much all she had left. The rest of her clothes, what few there were, were all dirty which meant she and her sisters had to clean them soon. Aerona sighed once she was fully dressed. She tugged on some old sneakers and closed the drawer. She walked over to where her mattress was and grabbed two items. Her duct tape ridden back pack, and her blue journal that she drew in often. She put the journal in her bag and closed it up. She turned to the cracked mirror that was in their room. She looked at her reflection. Her hair was almost black but in the light you could see the bits of light brown she had in her hair. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue. She looked at her eyes and sighed. She yawned again. So far the dream she had just woken from was the only good sleep she had in months, maybe even years. She didn't understand why but she always, ever since she could remember, she would have horrible nightmares that would keep her up to no end. They had gotten so bad that she didn't sleep at night instead she would just stay awake and look out her window and count at stars. She didn't know where she got that habit either but she loved it when she did it. It made her feel safe to count each bright little ball of light above her.

Shaking her head she rubbed her eyes once more. Till she heard Necro shout again making her jump once more.

**"NOW YOU LITTLE BRAT!" **

Aerona kept a tight grip on her back pack strap as she hurried down the stairs. She slowed her pace as she walked down the spiral staircase. She stopped in the hallway and peeked her head out into the kitchen. She saw Necro was standing at the oven with a scowl on his face and his greasy hair was spiked out in a half Mohawk. In the small dining room table and chairs were 2 girls. Aerona's friends and room mates. Zee Zee and Vizuri. They were older than Aerona by a year or two. But they were very nice to her. Zee Zee had black hair and had yellow tips that stayed after an accident with bleach and vinegar when she was 5, Zee Zee had yellow eyes. Vizuri had light brown hair that was almost a sand color, she also had two beauty marks under her right eye that were an inch and a half apart, she had green eyes. Aerona sat beside her friends silent. Both girls glanced at each other gave a nod but all three of them stayed as quite at the could be. They could hear the old wood floor creak as someone left a room farther inside the old building. The creaking got louder and louder and closer with each step. Meaning it could only be one person... their mother Veruka.

A women that had badly bleached hair, bloodshot red eyes, stomped into the room with half her senses. She wore a black bath robe that was littlered with food stains, and she reaked all of alcohol. She glared at the three girls. They trembled some feeling the weight of her heavy glare upon them. "You little ceants. All you do is take up space and my time. Why can't you 3 be fucking useful to me!?" She sneered than with one hand she slapped all3 of them on the back of their heads. The girls ducked down into their chairs knowing it was better to just take her words and abuse. **"I HATE LIVING LIKE THIS!"** Their mother screamed out. She than grabbed Vizuri by her hair. "You should be grateful you little brats." She sneered in her ear. "Mom let her go!" Aerona shouted trying to make the women let her friend go. Veruka let go and with her hand slapped Aerona right across the face with the back of her hand. Aerona fell to the floor and landed against the dish cabniet. Necro snickered some seeing the girls being harmed. He always got a sick kick out of seeing those three brats in pain. "You behave you spoiled little brat!" Veruka said while smaking Aerona across the face again. Zee Zee and Vizuri were trembling with fear as Aerona glared at her mother. Out of the 3 of them Aerona was the only one that dared her mother to attack. She was headstrong, and more stubborn, out of the three of them. Veruka glared at her angrilly. "Your damn lucky I have some 'nogotiations' to work out." Veruka sneered. "I'll deal with you brats later! And _all_ three of you better bring those miscreations here or no food for a _month_!" Veruka screamed than she stomped away. The girls looked down feeling intense guilt hit them. They weren't blind. They knew exactly what happened to their friends everytime they came to their house.

Aerona stood back up again as soon as she did Necro pushed her down out of his way. "You better be damn lucky Aerona that mother wasn't going to kill you. You know she hates you right?" He sneered with a grin. "I'm not stupid Necro I know. I just keep a facade on so others don't know." Aerona said strong as she stood up, she felt brave today, eventhough it never got her anywhere but hurt. Necro turned and grabbed her by her hair. "You little-"

**"NECRO LEAVE THE GIRLS ALONE!"**

Veruka's voice echoed through out the house her voice sounded like venom. Necro gritted his teeth and let go of Aerona's dark chestnut hair. "You little fuckers." He sneered as he returned to the stove. He turned with a pot in his hand than he grinned. "Here. Some 'breakfast'." He said as he laid some half rotten slop on the girls plate. When he got to Aerona he gave her barely a teaspoon of the slop. Aerona looked down at her meager 'meal'. Necro grinned. "That's all you get you twerps. Be grateful you even get that." Necro sneered. He tossed the pot aside in the sink than stomped out to the back door for work. The screen door slammed shut which made the girls jump. Aerona frowned at where Necro had left from. She looked at her friends who refused to look at her now beaten face. Aerona smiled some as she scrapped what little food she had onto each of their plates. Zee Zee and Vizuri looked at her with worry. "You guys eat. I'll be fine." Aerona said as she got out of her chair. Her friends looked at her. Out of the three of them Aerona was the skinniest of all, she was also the smartest out of them. Her grades in school were of the highest of her second grade class. "Aerona you can't keep pushing mom and Necro's buttons so much. They're going to kill you one day if you don't stop!" Zee Zee shouted as she slammed her fists down on the table. "Let them!" Aerona said making the three girls fall silent. "I don't care what they do too me. I don't care if they hate me. If it means no one else we know dies I don't care!" Aerona shouted at her friends. "Aerona I know it hurts. But we can't stop them! They can kill us and do all those horrible things too us like they did unless we do what she says." Vizuri said with guilt. "It's not fair..." Aerona muttered as she walked over to the dish cabniet she had fallen into earlier this morning.

The house was in complete dissaray. Chaos looked more pleasent than this place they lived in. Everything was out of place or in a strahger place than it was suppose to be. Aerona sat on her knees as she opened the slightly cracked cabinet doors where some slightly worn out books. She grabbed two of the worn out novels and placed them in her back pack. "You can't keep protecting us Aerona. Hell were older than you!" Vizuri said as she got out of her chair. "Yea but you guys can't keep up with mom's abuse. And besides she doesn't hate you as much as she does me." Aerona said as she got off the counter of the dish cabinet. "Still! That doesn't justify anything! You shouldn't be taking the hits that are meant for us!" Vizuri shouted grabbing the girl by her shirt. Aerona was unfazed, or too tired to start another fight, about their current situation. "Look whether you like how life is or not is your problem. We can't fight mother, or Necro. So we just have to make best with what we can do. And if me dying would stop this I will do that." Aerona said as she tugged on her shirt. "But don't you think Mother will just get another kid to replace you." Vizuri said crossing her arms. "I don't care." Aerona said as she slung her back pack over her shoulder. "Aerona wait." Zee Zee called. Aerona turned to her friend. "Here atleast eat something for us." Zee Zee begged and used her puppy dog eyes. Aerona sighed exhausted and decided to atleast eat a spoonfull of the slop. After forcing the disgusting groul down, that tasted worse than anything possible, she coughed some and took a drink from the sink. Vizuri rubbed her back some. "Let's go." Vizuri said. Aerona nodded and after they grabbed their things for school did they leave their house.

* * *

School was the only safe haven for the three girls. Sure they had to deal with bullies but they had learned to deal with it. It was sure nicer and safer than home ever could be. Their ride was the bus and the only stop was a mile and a half from where they lived. So it was a pretty good walk or jog up there. The girls walked down the street silent. It wasn't till the reached the stop did one of them speak. "Uh Aerona?" Zee Zee asked. "Yea?" She asked turning to face her. "What were you dreaming about this morning? We tried to wake you up but we couldn't wake ya up." Zee Zee said/asked. "Oh I was dreaming about _them _again." Aerona said. "Yea 'them' those weird voices people." Vizuri said weirded out. "Hey they're not weird and their not voices!" Aerona snapped. "Well what do you think they are miss 'Know it all'?" Vizuri asked crossing her arms. Aerona looked down thinking about her only answer knowing she was going to get a lot of grief if she told it. Sighing she spoke out. "I-I think it's... My dad..." She said in a small voice making Vizuri groan. "Come on Aerona! Your dad is dead! Mom saw him die herself!" Vizuri sneered. "I know... But I never met him but... I feel like I did..." She muttered. "Aerona I know you want to think that but you have to be smart about this." Vizuri said. "But I have these dreams and he's there. Him and someone else they took care of me and... They loved me..." Aerona said her voice cracking wanting to spill out tears. "Aerona I know you want it like that. But mom said that he died before you were even born. Those are probably just dreams." Vizuri said but her words held no comfort.

The bus approached as the 3 finished their conversation. "Look you have to be rational mom said he's dead so you just-" "I'M NOT THE FORGETFULL ONE HERE!" Aerona shouted at her sister just as the bus stopped for them. Aerona ran on first she hid in the supposidly 'haunted' back seat no one dared to sit in far off in the back. While Vizuri and Zee Zee sat in the front in their usual seat. Vizuri felt some guit because as the buss took off she could hear the sound of Aerona trying to hold in her tears in the back of the bus.

* * *

**Pretty shitty life.**

**Please Review and the next chapter will have more of Kaiba and all them**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter **

**I own nothing YuGiOh related just this story and Aerona**

**Please Review and enjoy. **

* * *

Kaiba sighed as he pulled his coat on over his shoulders. He glanced at the photo that laid on the desk. He picked it up and looked at the innoncent face of his daughter, he could only pray to whatever God exsisted, his only hope was that she was still that kind of innoncence instead of how he was turned. Into this cold beast from the daily abuse Gozuburo gave him everyday. That pain was horrible and the only things that ever made it bearable was Mokuba and Aerona. He was fighting through that battle for them and them alone. So all that pain was worth all that strife. He sighed as he gritted his teeth. He had one chance. This solem chance to get his child back and if he failed, god forbid, he could loose her forever. This was his only chance and it wasn't going to pass him by.

His home office door opened. Kaiba put the picture in the breast pocket of his coat. "Seto-Kun." Kaiba smirked some. He knew that voice anywhere. He turned to face Vaidaya. Vaidaya was one of their maids, and she was one of the very few employee's, Kaiba trusted to do anything for him. Aside from Roland she was the only other one he trusted to keep things in order at home. She had worked for the Kaiba family for years, even before they came to to the mansion, although her contract expired years ago she still stayed to serve him and Mokuba. He didn't understand her reasons and never really asked, again, because all the times he asked before as a child were answered with 'This is place is special to me so I cannot leave' He never understood what was so special about this place but never questioned the manner further.

"Vaidaya." He said as he turned to her. "I brought this from the vault." She said as she held a hand gun haulter, at arm's length from her body, to Kaiba. It was known that Vaidaya hated weapons, guns especially, so that was why she made sure they were locked in a vault until they were needed. "I think you'll need this." Vaidaya said as she handed the halter to him. Kaiba took the gun from her and strapped the haulter behind his back, on his belt, so it was concealed under his dark blue trench coat. "I called Roland and he made sure the Dragon Jet was all set to your liking." Vaidaya informed him. Kaiba gave a nod at her. "Thanks Vaidaya." He muttered as he grabbed his metal suit case. "Seto?" Vaidaya asked. Kaiba looked at her. "Don't worry you'll find her very soon. I have no doubts; you will find her and bring her home." Vaidaya said. "How can you have so much faith in me?" Kaiba asked. "I always believed in you ever since you first came here, Seto, you _will _succeed just like you have done with him." Vaidaya said. Kaiba sighed. "I'm not doubting that I can bring her home... I'm just not all that convinced that she's still the same little girl I had watched grown before my eyes..." Kaiba said as he left his office. Vaidaya smiled some as he left. _"You'll be surprised what wounds time and love can heal." _She thought to herself.

Kaiba walked down the hall till he came to Mokuba's bedroom door. He figured now was the best time to tell him he would be leaving, but he would be bringing something back that they had both been missing, he knocked on the door twice. "Mokuba?" He called. He heard a small voice that let out a half sob on the other side. He sighed some with a breath and opened the door. Lying on the bed was Mokuba. The boy was still dressed in his day clothes, but he didn't care, he had a Blue Eyes White Dragon Plushie clutched in his arms tightly. His eyes were tear-stained and red. Kaiba closed the door softly behind him as he walked over to where his little brother laid. "Mokuba." He said. Mokuba looked at his brother with eyes of guilt and remorse. Kaiba kneeled down to Mokuba's bed side as the small boy hugged him crying. Kaiba wrapped his arms around the boy and sang to help soothe him. Mokuba sniffled and wiped his eyes. Kaiba helped wipe his tears away. "Mokuba try to calm down." Kaiba said. Mokuba hiccupped. Kaiba smiled some and stood. "Stay here I'll be right back." He said softly. Mokuba gave a nod and hiccupped again. Kaiba walked into the bathroom and got Mokuba glass of water. He handed the glass to his little brother. He sipped it slowly his hiccups left.

That's when Kaiba noticed Mokuba had a photo clutched to his chest. "What do you got there?" Kaiba asked as he laid a hand on the picture. Mokuba moved the picture from his brother's hand. "Mokuba." Kaiba said softly with a firm tone. Mokuba sniffled and slowly gave the picture to his brother. Kaiba took the picture and saw the image. It was of Mokuba when he was atleast 7 and on his back was Aerona who was 2 years-old then. Mokuba was carrying her on his back and they were outside while it was autumn they were both laughing and smiling. Kaiba's smile faded some. "I remember this day cause I took the photo." He said as he handed the picture back to his brother. Mokuba sniffled and wiped his eyes of any incoming tears. "I-I miss her... It's all my fault.." He said in a broken little voice. "Mokuba. It wasn't your fault." Kaiba said. "YES IT WAS! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING HER! I SHOULD HAVE-" "Mokuba it isn't your fault!" Kaiba said stern cutting the small boy off. Mokuba had tears falling from his eyes. Kaiba sighed. "Mokuba... Come here." He said softly. Mokuba crawled into his brother's lap. "Listen Mokuba what happened with Aerona was _never _your fault it was mine. I had told them to give Aerona to Veruka... It was the only option I had and the one decision I always regretted..." Kaiba said remembering the night he had to send his daughter away. It was his decision but he had no choice if hadn't Aerona would have suffered under Gozuburo like they had. And he couldn't even imagine that kind of world for his daughter. Mokuba sucked in a breath and hugged his brother crying. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Mokuba and stroked his ebony hair. "But don't worry..." Kaiba said. Than he frowned thinking about Veruka and what cruel things she was doing to _his _child. "I'm getting her back. She's coming home where she belongs." Kaiba said with a small growl shocking Mokuba. The boy looked at him with wide tear-stained eyes."H-How?" He asked shocked. "That man I spoke to this morning was a FBI agent he requested my help with a case and it's been proven that Veruka is their target and Aerona is one of her tools. I'm going to break Veruka's neck and bring Aerona home." Kaiba said firm. "Is she-she ok?" Mokuba asked, although he really wanted to say alive, but the word wouldn't come out right. "I'm not sure Mokuba. But I will find her and bring her home, Mokuba, I swear it." Kaiba swore. Mokuba gave a nod and wiped his eyes.

"Mokuba this case might take a day or two. Stay here and listen to what Vaidaya tells you. What she tells you are orders from me. You go to bed at 10 and no sooner." Kaiba said stern. Mokuba gave a nod. Kaiba stood off the bed. "I have to go. Mokuba you wait here. You'll see Aerona will be home very soon." Kaiba said. Mokuba hoped off of his bed leaving his plushie behind. "Nii-sama wait I'm coming with you!" He called as he ran to his brother. "Mokuba-" Kaiba started to say. "i know I can't come with you to get Aerona but I can come to see you off big brother." Mokuba said before Kaiba could say anything else. Kaiba sighed. "Fine but only that. And you go straight home afterwards." Kaiba said stern. Mokuba gave a nod as he follwed his brother for the jet hanger.

* * *

Kaiba was strapped into the Blue Eyes Jet ready to drive off for America. Mokuba was standing at the side lines watching his brother take off. He pulled a headset on. "Bring her home Nii-sama." Mokuba said in the handset. Kaiba looked over at his brother who looked at him with pleading eyes. He laid a hand on the button of his hand set. "I will Mokuba." He swore. Mokuba gave a nod and Kaiba returned it. The jet started up and Kaiba turned to face the open sky. He turned the jets on and drove out of the jet hanger to the sky. Nothing was going to stop him. Nothing would ever stop him to get his child back.

* * *

Aerona was lying her head against the side of the bus the cold metal was soothing to the heat coming from her red cheeks. She felt her heavy eyes close as dreams subbcomed her.

_"Aerona."_

_"Aerona."_

_I open my eyes and see the same haze that surrounds me every time I dream. I see people around me but none have faces. Just voices. Two voices are all that I hear repeat in my head. I look around as the voice say more words. Like "Safe here." "Always with you" And other words. I smiled. I could listen too these two voice talk all day and night. Suddenly my face feels wet. I open my eyes and see tears are running down my face. Why am I crying? I try to speak but I can't. Everything is turning black. What's happening. NO! _

* * *

"Aerona."

"Aerona wake up!"

The small girl's eyes shot open. She looked over at Vizuri. "You fell asleep on the bus come on before were late." She said. Aerona grabbed her bag and followed her friends off the bus. The three girls walked into their class room. Vizuri and Zee Zee stayed in the front and Aerona was in the corner of the room but their was no children seated around her. But she didn't care for that much she prefered being alone. A women in her late 20's walked into the room, she had red curly hair, and green eyes, she wore a grey tank, jeans, and sneakers as if it were the weekend instead of a week day. Her name was Ms. Sinera. Despite her attire she took her job very seriously and she loved teaching children. She always had a kind and caring attitude and was only firm when needed be. "Alright class I have your papers graded from last week." Ms. Sinera said as she picked up a stack of papers from her desk. Aerona was lying her head on the desk in her arms. She rarely got any sleep, food, or hardly anything. Aerona sighed and closed her eyes trying to drown out all the noise that was around her. Suddenly she heard a loud roar that made her jump. She looked around seeing nothing around her. "I'm going crazy..." She tought as she sunk her head down into her arms. She than heard what sounded like a low growl. She slowly moved her heavy head to the side and she saw a flash of some kind of large creäture that was kneeled to her side. It was there for only a moment than when Ms. Sinera walked over to her side it disappeared. Aerona was still and silent.

"Aerona." Ms. Sinera said making Aerona shake her head and face her. "Here dear nice job." Ms Sinera said with a smile as she handed her paper back to her. Aerona looked down at the grade she got which was a A as always. She excelled in all academics but English was the class she could get the most out of what was stuck inside of her heart. Writing was one of very few things she was good at. She looked at her paper to remember what exactly it was she had written. That's when she saw it was a report she had to write for the story they had read last week, Wait For Helen Too Come, a ghost story. She flipped back to the first page and saw a note written too the top of the page. 'You are a very excellent writer Aerona. You connect to what the characters feel perfectly. Keep writing and you'll become the next big thing." Aerona smiled some as Ms. Sinera's kind words but it quickly faded. She sat the paper down on the desk and laid her head on the side of the desk trying to be invisible. "Aerona." She opened her eyes and looked up at Ms. Sinera. "Are you alright?" She asked. Aerona gave a small nod. Ms Sinera looked down at the girl with worry than smiled. "Aerona I want you to come to my class after school is out. I want to talk to you." Ms. Sinera said kneeling down to the girl. "... Ok..." Aerona muttered. "Remember at 3PM." Ms Sinera said. Aerona gave a nod as Ms. Sinera walked back to the front of the class. _"What did I do wrong this time?" _Aerona thought with a shrug.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful for all three of the girls. Even recess was a bore. Aerona, Vizuri, and Zee Zee were sitting in the sand box. "I hate it here..." Zee Zee muttered. "I hate doing this 'job'." Vizuri said. "We can't stop mother from getting what she wants. Besides if we don't do what she wants she'll _destroy_ us." Aerona said. Vizuri and Zee Zee looked down sad. Vizuri stood up and walked over too where some kids were standing. Most likely skater kids. Easy targets. Vizuri talked to them for a while making the group of 7 or 8 kids laugh than they all nodded. Aerona and Zee Zee looked away feeling guilt suck into them. They hated doing their mother's work. But it was the only way they could live. If they tried to deny her what was hers she would make their lives unbearable. There were days when all three of them were beaten to the point they thought they were going to die because they wouldn't do what their mother instructed. They hated this. And hated her. But they did nothing as Vizuri slumped back to where they sat. "There coming over... After class..." Vizuri said with dismay. Aerona laid an arm over her friend. Vizuri looked at her friend. Aerona merely shook her head at her. Vizuri and Zee Zee nodded. Than the dismissal bell rang. Zee Zee, Vizuri, and Aerona walked over to the lockers that were in the school and grabbed their things. But Aerona turned to where the hall to the class rooms lead. "Aerona aren't you coming with us?" Zee Zee asked. Aerona shook her head. "No Ms. Sinera wanted to see me after class." Aerona said. "Ok by pal." Vizuri said with a wave. Zee Zee gave Aerona a hug than the two girls walked away for the buses.

Aerona turned to the hallway and walked slowly too Ms. Sinera's classroom. She laid her hand over the door handle and turned it slowly so it didn't make a noise. She opened the door and saw Ms. Sinera at her desk straightening out papers. Aerona was silent as Ms. Sinera looked up at the girl. "Oh Aerona there you are come in. Come in." Ms. Sinera said. Aerona walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She kept a close eye on the clock. She wanted to get homa as soon as she could so she could try and save those kids that Vizuri was brining home to do something, anything, to help those kids that were going to be slaves. They were going to be hurt by those men her mother sold them too. She had seen all that happened to those kids all at once. And she wasn't going to allow that to happen again no matter what risk. Even if she ended up dying trying to save those few kids from that terrible fate she couldn't live with that kind of guilt again.

"You wanted to see me?" Aerona asked hiding the fact she was trying to get ou of the school fast. "Yes sit down Aerona I want to talk to you." Ms. Sinera said pointing to the chair before her desk. Aerona sat in the emty seat so she faced the desk. Ms. Sinera sat down in her chair facing Aerona. "Now Aerona I know your very smart but myself and many other teachers have noticed you've been sleeping more and more in class." Ms. Sinera said. "Now the others can look past that, becuase of your hide grade average, but I've seen you Aerona and your getting worse. Is everything alright at home any problems you want to tell me about?" She asked. Aerona looked down. _"I can't possibly tell her... No I can't... No one would ever understand what I'm forced to do... They'll hate me... No one will ever help me if they know..." _Aerona thought to herself. "Nothing..." Aerona said not looking up. "Aerona. Don't lie." Ms. Sinera said stern. "I-I'm not." Aerona stuttered fast. "Aerona. You don't have to be afraid of telling me. I just want to help you. What's making you tired?" Ms. Sinera asked kindly. Aerona looked down and thought of something she could tell her. "I... I have theses dreams..." Aerona said. "Dreams?" She asked. "Yes..." Aerona said with a small nod. "What happens in these dreams? Are they bad dreams?" Ms. Sinera asked. Aerona quickly shook her head. "No good dreams... I think..." Aerona said. Ms. Sinera looked down at Aerona confused. "... I think I hear my dad in my dreams..." Aerona said in a timid voice. "Tell me more Aerona it's alright." Ms. Sinera said kindly. "Well at night everytime I sleep... I hear my father's voice and someone else speaking to me. Their both so nice too me when they speak. I don't understand what my dad said." Aerona said. "What do you mean what he said?" Ms. Sinera. "... In my dreams I hear my dad speaking to me. He always say this one thing too me. Always at the end of the dream and he says it in a whisper but I hear him." Aerona explained. "What is it?" She asked. "He always says "Never forget I'll always love you and I'll bring you back." I don't understand that because mommy told me he died before I was born. So why do I hear his voice?" Aerona asked. "But are you sure it's his voice? Maybe your mother had a boyfriend when you were young and he was saying those things." Ms Sinera said. Aerona shook her head. "No mommy doesn't have boyfriends and even when she had one they never payed attention too me. This voice I hear is different. It's my father I'm sure." Aerona snapped some. Ms. Sinera could tell Aerona took this very seriously. She smiled some. "Well I'm not sure how that could be possible since your father died when you were very young but I do think it's very good to have faith. And I also believe you hearing your father is a sign that he loved you." Ms. Sinera said nicely.

Aerona smiled some than she glanced at the clock. She nearly fell out of seat when she saw the time. It was around 4:45. _"Oh no Mom will be getting the kids ready to sell. I have to get home NOW if I have a chance to get them out of this." _Aerona thought. "I have to go home now Ms. Sinera." Aerona said fast as sge stood. "Uhm alright." Ms. Sinera said as she stood. "Do you need a ride I could-" She tried to insists. "No! I got to go home now don't worry I'm faster on foot!" Aerona said as she "Bye!" She said fast as she grabbed her back pack and ran out of the room. Ms. Sinera looked down worriedly. Than she smiled some. "Don't worry Aerona you'll make it. Whatever is going on will stop. I guarintee it." She said as Aerona hopped the fence to make it too her house faster. _"I have got to make it. I can't let those kids be hurt like the others were. No! I'm not letting that happen again! NEVER AGAIN!" _Aerona swore to herself as she ran for her house. She dodged cards and pedestrians as she ran. She saw the sight of the old decaying night club come in sight. She ran into the building through the broken screen door.

* * *

Kaiba made it too the FBI Headquarters that was just outside of LA. Kaiba walked into the Headquarters determined to find his daughter as fast as he could. The minute he entered the building he found Agent Ridro with a 2 squardrents behind him. "I see you came Mister Kaiba." Ridro said. "Nothing will keep me away if there is a chance of me getting my daughter back." Kaiba said stern. Ridro gave a nod. "I understand. The squads are in place and were doing this by the book. But seeing as how you preffer being the leader in this they won't shoot until you infiltrate the building." Ridro said. "Understood." Kaiba said a bit stern. "But a warning Veruka is ruthless. She'll try and take you apart piece by piece." Ridro forewarned. "Trust me. I'll be the one ripping _her_ apart." Kaiba growled. The two squadrents left for the abbandoned night club Veruka was currently living in. _"Hang on Aerona. I'm coming for you and if Veruka gets in my way... She'll live long enough to regret it..." _Kaiba growled darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now for some intense suspense.**

**Sorry I haven't updated nothing but exams came and you know how those are**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related just Aerona and this story**

**Please Review and enjoy**

* * *

Aerona ran into the house. "Guys!" She shouted out. "Aerona help!" It was Vizuri who shouted out. Aerona tossed her back pack at the ground than ran up the large flight or steps that lead up to the living room. She stopped when she saw Vizuri and Zee Zee were standing at the steps looking terrfied. "What happened? Guys?! What happened!?" Aerona shouted. "When we got home mom was screaming at us again and she scared off some of the kids we brought. She left to knock out the few that she made stay. While she was busy Zee Zee flushed all her white powder down the toilet." Vizuri explained. "WHAT!?" Aerona shouted at Zee Zee who was shaking absolutely terrified. "I-I thought it would help- I" "IT WOULDN'T HELP NOTHING IT'S BETTER IF MOM HAS THAT JUNK YOU DUMMY!" Aerona snapped at her. "What happened to the others?" Aerona asked concered. "The kids were thrown into one of our closets now Mom is stopping around looking for the powder Zee Zee flushed." Vizuri said trying to hide the fact she was just as scared as her friends were. "We don't have time we have to get-"

"GIRLS!"

"Oh no.." All three of the girls muttered. Veruka stomped back into the room beyond angry. The girls were both standing on legs made of shaken branches as they faced her. "Well well my little brats of children. Cut the shit! Where is it!?" Veruka shouted. "Uh... Where's what mommy?" Vizuri asked earning her a slap to the face. "DON'T PLAY DUMB YOU LITTLE CEANTS MY DRUGS NOW WHERE ARE THEY!?" Veruka growled. The girls looked at each other terrified. Aerona frowned and glared at her mother.

"It was me. I flushed your stupid drugs down the toilet!"

Aerona's words were false but held so much acid they melted away and stang the instant they were spoken. Vizuri and Zee Zee were petrfied with their mouths agape. Their best friend had just signed her death certificate. _"You..."_ Veruka growled her entire being shaking in rage. "Vizuri. Zee Zee get out of the room now..." Veruka growled her voice low. It sounded like she could kill them with just her words. The two girls reluctantly left the room terrified they stopped, before they departed, and looked back at their friend with eyes of guilt.

* * *

_"I'm sorry Aerona! So sorry!" _Zee Zee thought with tears in her eyes as both children ran out to the back. But were stopped when they saw police cars were surrounding their home. A man who was wearing a bullet proof vest, and other such gear that made him look like a SWAT man, approached them with a man who was wearing a white trench coat. "Are you both alright?" The officer asked. "Were fine. But our friend isn't you have to help her!" Vizuri shouted. "Who else is in there?" The man in the white coat asked. "Our friend Aerona." Zee Zee said. Suddenly a childs scream could be heard from inside the building. The man in white, Kaiba, ran into the building his eyes full of rage and his thoughts on only one thing. Agent Ridro moved the girls to a SWAT car where they were safe while they waited for Kaiba to either come out with the child or give the order to invade the building.

* * *

Once the girls had left through the back door, the minute she heard the back door click shut. Veruka let her rage be known. She grabbed Aerona by her hair and lifted her up so she faced her, eye to eye, Veruka growled when she saw the child's ocean blue eyes. "You know. I always hated those damned eyes of yours." Veruka spatted. She slammed her fist hard against the child's cheek. She punched Aerona in the face a total of 13 times. She than let go of the girl's hair letting her fall to the floor with a loud thud. Aerona spat out some blood that had gathered from her busted lip onto the floor. But she could tell by the anger in Veruka's eyes she wasn't done with her yet. Veruka kicked Aerona in the face slamming her against the small table in the hallway. The table broke on impact and some letters and a small object fell to the ground. Veruka picked up a small fake gold letter opener knife from the floor. She than grabbed Aerona by her arm. "This is too make sure you will NEVER disobay me again." Veruka growled darkly. She dug the knife into the childs wrist and tore at her veins making them splatter blood on the walls. Aerona screamed in pain and she manged to wrestle her small arm out of her mother's grip. But as she pulled away her wrist was sliced down ward over the major veins making them bleed more now. Aerona tried to run past her mother to her room while gripping her wrists when Veruka used the knife to slice into the child again. She manged to cut Aerona in the other wrist at just the right angle to make it bleed profusely as well. She cut into her arms and managed to swipe a cut on the child's cheek. Aerona was terrified when she saw all the blood she was bleeding. The small child gripped her head and screamed out. She didn't say a thing. Just screamed and screamed with all of her might. Veruka kicked the girl in the face making her fall to the ground. Aerona couldn't stand or even get on her hands and knees. The whole world around her was starting to become a blur of nothing but colors was all she could clearly see even voices she heard were beginning to become distorted, due to the lack of blood, "Help... Please..." Aerona begged in a small voice as a tear fell from her small blood stained face.

"Good night. You little bitch..." Veruka spoke as she gripped the small letter opener like an actual knife and raised it over her head to end the child.

* * *

**"GET AWAY FROM HER!"**

Veruka was punched hard in the face, so hard she dropped the letter opener, she landed on her back on the steps. She could feel a small trickle of blood fall from her now busted lip. She growled and looked up. "You son of a BITCH I'm going to-" Her growl was stopped when she locked eyes with Seto Kaiba. Kaiba was standing before her but not the small brat she had remembered him as. He was a man now. And very very enraged. Kaiba glared at her as he approached her. "Seto? Seto. I am so surprised to see you." Veruka spoke trying to hide her obvious fear of him now. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't tear you apart." Kaiba sneered as he approached the pathetic women. "Come now Seto. Aren't I like family? After all I gave you our child." Veruka pleaded. "No you gave me my child. She will never be yours." Kaiba growled. "Such a shame." Veruka said softly as she stood up. "But I suppose it can't be helped." She said trying to turn a corner but was stopped by Kaiba. "You are going no where." Kaiba growled. "Well maybe not.." Veruka smirked. Than she grinned insanly. "TILL I TAKE YOU DOWN NEXT!" Veruka growled. She sliced into Kaiba's face. Kaiba growled and punched Veruka in the face. The two fought each other. Veruka sliced Kaiba in the face. Kaiba kicked her back. Veruka was as strong as him but in the end Kaiba was able to over power her. He sucker punched Veruka in the face than tackled her to the floor. He grabbed Veruka by her neck. "You are NOTHING!" Kaiba growled as his grip on her neck grew tighter and tighter. Veruka couldn't breath or make a single sound. **"YOU WILL NEVER HURT AERONA AGAIN!" **Kaiba growled. Veruka stopped struggling and went limp. Kaiba let go and stood up. He hadn't killed her, although he wanted too, he figured it be better if she got what she deserved in jail.

* * *

Kaiba ran over to where Aerona was laying in a pool of her own blood. He picked her up in his arms. Her small face was bruised and bloody. "Aerona..." Kaiba whispered. He held his daughter close remembering all the nights he held her when she was an infant. "It's okay baby girl... I got you.." Kaiba whispered holding his daughter close as tears fell from his eyes. He hated himself for this. He blamed himself for all of this. He held his child close as tears fell. Aerona moved in her father's arms. The child opened her eyes some and looked up at the same blue eyes she had. But they were more serious and looked down at her with pain and worry. _"I must be dreaming... So sleepy..." _Aerona thought as she laid her head against her father and closed her eyes to sleep. Kaiba wrapped some cloth around Aerona's bleeding wrist, tightly but loose enough so it wasn't uncomfortable, he picked up his child in his arms and walked out of the building. "Kaiba?" Ridro asked when he so the CEO come out of the decaying building through the back door carrying a small child in his arms. She had blood running down her arms and her cheek and lip. "Is that-" Ridro started to say. Kaiba nodded cutting him off. "We need an Ambulance here!" Ridro called out to the other SWAT members.

Kaiba held his daughter in his arms even when paramedics Kaiba he wouldn't let his daughter leave his arms. Ridro explained the situation and they agreed to let is slide considering what had happened. Aerona stayed in her father's arms as her wrists were stitched and wrapped and her minor wounds were treated. As most of her wounds were treated they drove to the hospital to make sure that she had no internal wounds. Kaiba reluctantly let his daughter go into the hands of the doctors. He kept reminding himself that it was for the best and that he would see her afterwards. Waiting in the waiting area was sheer torture for the CEO. A nurse approached him. "Mr Kaiba?" She asked. Kaiba turned to her. "The doctor is done treating your daughter you may see her now if you wish." The nurse said. Kaiba gave a nod and stood up. He followed the nurse to the room they were keeping Aerona. He felt his heart drop when he saw his daughter lying in a hospital bed all bandaged, she had a IV needle in her arm that kept a pouch of blood into her, and still in what looked like a comatose like sleep. He sat beside her and laid a hand on her small hand. "Kaiba." He turned to Ridro. "I got the results from the doctor. He did a through check up. She has many scars but none are internal. I figured you would want to learn about that." Ridro said. Kaiba sighed relived his daughter wasn't forced like he had been. That was one of his greatest fears that his daughter was defiled like he had been. "Aside from psychical and possible mental scars she still has a chance to grow up healthy and fit." Ridro said. Kaiba gave a nod. He looked back at his child. "Believe me Mr. Kaiba I know how you feel. I have three children of my own and if they were in the same situation I would crawl to the ends of the Earth for them." Ridro said. Kaiba gave a nod. "Will I be able to bring her home?" He asked. "The doctor said she'll need a day or two too recover than she can return to home." Ridro said. Kaiba gave a nod. "Also you'll have to help Aerona return to a way of life slowly. Knowing nothing but abuse she'll have many mental scars." Ridro said. "I'm aware of that." Kaiba said. Ridro nodded. "I'll leave you to be with your daughter than." Ridro said than exscused himself to another room.

Kaiba laid a hand on Aerona's hair and storked her hair some. "Your safe now Aerona... Your coming home soon... I promise..." Kaiba whispered. He kissed her forehead than walked out to the hallway. He had to tell Mokuba the good news that way he wouldn't worry himself to death.

* * *

**Kaiba saved his daughter and she is GOIN HOME FOLKS! **

**Next chapter is Kaiba's call to home and Aerona returning home hope you enjoyed this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter **

**I own nothing YuGiOh related**

**Also half of this is memories so yea... Not much there at first**

**Just Aerona and this story please enjoy and review **

* * *

Mokuba was lying on the couch not doing anything. Ever since his brother had left the boy was too nervous to do anything not even eat. He was just hoping his brother would find his niece soon and that she was safe and not hurt. Mokuba looked over at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was around 8:45 PM. He sighed. He pulled the photo he had in his hand too his face. Looking down at himself and his niece playing together. He gripped the photo with one hand and his locket with the other. "Please... Please be okay..." He pleaded quietly. He looked down and closed his eyes as his mind filled with memories of Aerona when she was small.

* * *

_"... And than the Blue Eyes destroyed the evil monster and saved everyone."_

_Mokuba said the near ending of a story too his little niece, Aerona, the little girl was barely a year old but she was very smart and could already talk some and crawl. Aerona was smiling some as she lied on her father's side. Seto was lying on his side trying to stay awake and watch his brother and child. But sleep quickly subbcomed him. Aerona looked at her father seeing he was fast asleep. "Da. Da." She cooed cutely. "You say something Aerona?" Mokuba asked. "Mo. Mo." She cooed at him light gripping some of his ebony hair. Mokuba smiled at her and rubbed her head some. "I love you Aerona." He said. "Mo. Mo." She cooed again. Seto looked over at Mokuba and Aerona. He smiled some at them then closed his eyes again falling asleep once more, smiling some, as he did._

_Mokuba still remembered the day he first meet his niece._

* * *

_Seto was shocked. He now had a daughter. Aerona. She was just dropped into his arms, literally, without so much as a explanation of help. Kaiba sighed some than looked down at the infant. She had dark-colored hair that was almost black. Her eyes were the same blue as his. He had no doubts she was his. But what he did doubt was himself and how able he was to care for her. His life was already hell Gozuburo was a assailant and always beat him and his brother. He also starved and nearly beaten him. And he couldn't allow her to be harmed like that. He closed his eyes tight holding his infant daughter close._

_"What will I do..." He asked himself. "What will I do!" Seto asked out. The infant coughed some in her father's arms._

_Kaiba looks down at the infant and pats her back some. The infant calmed down and laid against her father. He sighs some as he sits against the wall holding the infant._

_"Nii-sama!"_

_Mokuba ran up to his brother but stopped when he saw what was in his brother's arms. "Where did this baby come from Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked sitting on his knees. Seto looked down than pondered for ways to not tell him but found none. "Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked worried. "I can't lie. But she's mine Mokuba." Seto said. "Yours? But I didn't know you had a baby." Mokuba said surprised. "I didn't know either but she's here now. Her names Aerona." Seto said. Mokuba looked down at the small infant._

_She had dark brown hair that looked to be a darker color than his brother's, she had the same blue eyes he had. But they were so full of innoncence he thought he was looking at his brother from the orphange before all this horror with Gozuburo. He smiled at the infant and slowly laid his hand on her head. The infant cooed and laid her small hand on Mokuba's bigger one and hugged it. "She's so cute Nii-sama is she gonna stay here?" Mokuba asked. Seto pondered for a moment. How could he possibly keep his daughter with him, and hidden from Gozuburo than he remembered someone who could help him. Make that two someones; Roland and Vaidaya surely they could help him make sure his daughter is hidden. "Yes she can stay." Seto said. Mokuba smiled. "Yay. Hear that little buddy you can stay." Mokuba said to his niece. She smiled and cooed at her uncle and father. Seto smiled some and hugged his infant daughter. Maybe he just had a chance to make this right._

* * *

_Days turned to weeks. Aerona was growing more and more each day. She was a very silent baby but did coo and giggle often. But she didn't cry very much which often made Seto's anxiety peek up. Everyday was more of a hassle. Seto was still forced to go through his 'study sesscions' with his step father so at the most he only saw his daughter once a day. But Aerona was never entirely alone. Mokuba often helped Vaidaya take care of the infant when Seto couldn't. Seto already knew how to take care of an infant from his years of taking care of Mokuba in his mother's place after she died. But taking care of his own daughter proved to put his heart and emotions through more than he could imagine. When he wasn't paranoid he was either angry and over protective. This didn;t show it's self much but everyone around him could tell when Seto was going through them._

_Seto had snucked into the secret room that had been turned into a nursery for his daughter, It was around 8 am and his stepfather hadn't asked for him to come to his lessons which was surprising to him. Taking a chance, or a deathly risk, he decided to at least check on his daughter. He closed the door behind him that was a bookcase in one of the study rooms his father never used for some odd reason. He walked over to the crib and looked down at his daughter and smiled a small smile. His daughter was still asleep. He laid his hand on her head and rubbed her head some. "Looks like your sleeping well." He half chuckled. He wasn't allowed to sleep much at all. He was forced to stay awake all day every day. He was always exhausted but counted it a blessing his daughter would be safe from all that pain and strife. She would never be hurt the same way he was. Never. _

_Seto sighed some. He laid his forehead on his arm trying to recollect some thought. He heard a small yawn and looked back down at his daughter. Aerona yawned again and looked at her father with half awake eyes. Seto smirked. "Morning baby girl.." He whispered. Aerona smiled some and hugged her father's hand. Seto picked up his daughter and changed her into some clothes. Aerona now fully awake began to coo and play with her father's locket as Seto held her in his arms. The door, the bookcase the only entrance to the nursery, opened revealing Mokuba. He ran up to his brother and niece. "Hey Aerona did you sleep well?" He asked with a plushie in his hand. Aerona cooed some at Mokuba. "I'll take that as a yes." Mokuba chuckled giving his niece the small dragon plushie too her to play with. Aerona giggled as she played with the plushie some. Than Vaidaya entered the room._

_"Hey Vaidaya." Mokuba greeted. Seto gave her a nod. "Hello Seto, Mokuba, Aerona." Vaidaya greeted. "Can Aerona go outside and play with me Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked. "No I don't think so Mokuba." Seto said. "Oh come on. PLEASE!" Mokuba begged using his infamous puppy eyes. "No Mokuba." Seto said stern. "But why?" Mokuba asked. "I can't risk Gozuburo taking her away." Seto said. Mokuba pouted and left the room. "Bah bah." Aerona said as Mokuba left. "Seto she can go outside. Your stepfather is gone for the week please. She can't stay hidden in the dark it's not healthy for a baby." Vaidaya said. Seto thought for a moment. Than sighed and stood up with his daughter in his arms. "Alright than.." He sighed and left the nursery. Seto walked out to the back yard and saw Mokuba was playing by himself. The small boy smilled and ran up to his brother. "Can Aerona play now?Please!' Mokuba begged. "As long as you keep an eye on her. Sure." Seto said. Aerona cooed as Mokuba picked her up out of his brother's arms. Mokuba sat Aerona down on some grass and kneeled down to her. "Your so cute.' He cooed as he played with his niece. Aerona giggled as her and Mokuba played. Mokuba showed her some toys and some small birds and insects that she could look at. Seto watched from the porch and smiled as he watched his brother and child playing together. "Your going to grow up better than I can Aerona." Seto thought. "I just wish my parents could see you. They would have loved you as much as me and Mokuba do." Seto thought with a small smile. _

* * *

_The small family of 3 kept Aerona hidden inside a secret room that was hidden behind a bookcase. That small room was Aerona's nursery for the first 2 years of her life to the point she was kidnapped. The room was still there but it was covered up so they didn't feel grif over it. During the first few months after Aerona was kidnapped all Mokuba did was go into that room and cry his eyes out. Wishing he had woken up earlier and did something, anything, to keep his neice with them. But he knew nothing he could have done would have stopped those monsters. Gozuburo and Veruka had planned everything, perfectly, and to such a degree of secrecy not even Seto could have possibly known what they were planning. But they had done it they had taken Aerona. Seto had no choice but to let them. He had only two options. Let Veruka take her daughter. Or give her to Gozuburo for him to 'raise'. Seto would NEVER allow that too ever, ever, happen. No matter how much it hurt he let Veruka take Aerona. But it was all Seto could do. That was his only option. But it didn't make the choice any easier to make._

* * *

Mokuba opened his eyes, shot awake from his thoughts of his niece, when he heard the phone ring. He got off of the couch and ran over too where the phone was in the kitchen. He sighed too calm himself before answering it. "Hello?" He said. "Mokuba it's me." Mokuba felt anxiety leave when he recognized his brother's voice. "Are you okay Nii-sama? Did you find her?" Mokuba asked. Praying he did. "I did Mokuba. And yes I'm fine. But it's going to take a day for her too come home." Kaiba said his tone was low meaning he was disappointed in himself. Mokuba could sense it. "Nii-sama what is it?" Mokuba asked. Silence was heard on the other hand for a few minutes. "Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked his voice trembling some. "... She was abused Mokuba... Everyday she was... I failed Mokuba.. I failed to protect my daughter..." Kaiba said with self loathing in his voice. "You didn't Nii-sama she's there now and your there to protect her." Mokuba said to try and comfort his brother. "What if she doesn't remember me? Or you? What than? She won't understand that were her real family." Kaiba said. "She has to remember us!" Mokuba half shouted. "Mokuba... Considering what she's been through I'd be surprised she even knows where she is now.." Kaiba muttered. "She has to remember.." Mokuba said in a small voice. "Mokuba..." Kaiba said. He could hear Mokuba sobbing on the other end. ".. I'll try Mokuba. I'll bring her home and we'll both help her." Kaiba said. He could hear Mokuba sniffle on the other end. "Just wait till I get home okay. We'll both take care of her just like old times. Okay?" Kaiba asked. "Ok-Okay.." Mokuba answered with a hiccup. "It'll be alright Mokuba. I swear." Kaiba said. "I love you big brother Mokuba..." Half cried half calm. "I love you too Mokuba. And I know Aerona does too." Kaiba said.

Mokuba ended the call. The small boy curled up into a small boy lying against the wall that lead to the door way to the living room. He cried into his arms as he hugged his knees too his chest. "Mokuba?" A concerned voice asked. Mokuba looked up at Vaidaya. The women kneeled too him. "What is it dear? What's wrong?" Vaidaya asked. "Nii-sama found Aerona but she's really hurt..." Mokuba hiccuped. "Oh Mokuba." Vaiadaya said than she wrapped her arms around the small boy hugging him. "Don't worry dear. Aerona is a strong little girl, just like her father, she'll be home before you know it you and Seto will make all this right." Vaidaya said softly. "Ok-Okay." Mokuba hiccupped. Vaidaya smiled and stood up. "Come on Mokuba lets clean you up and get you too bed it's been an exhausting day." Vaidaya said as she pushed Mokuba forward some. Mokuba went upstairs for bed. He got ready for bed and washed his face with cold water to get the sting out od his eyes from crying. He crawled into bed and laid on his side he held both the picture and his locket in one hand. "Please come home soon..." Mokuba begged as sleep consumed him.

* * *

Kaiba closed his phone and put it back in his pocket with a sigh. He walked back over to the doorway that lead to the inside of Aerona's room. He looked back at Aerona as she laid on her back asleep. _"I just hope I can keep you safe from anymore pain..." _Kaiba thought. He just stood their watching her for some minutes. "Mr. Kaiba?" Kaiba turned to Ridro. "What is it?" Kaiba asked. "Veruka Darayk is being charged with the murderers and kidnapping of the children. We did find some more children. They don't remember anything and have only a few bruises on their wrists being dragged too another room where they were all kept but their back with their families now." Ridro explained. "What about those two other girls? Were they kidnapped as well?" Kaiba asked. "Somewhat those two are actually related too Aerona by blood. They share the same mother but different fathers." Ridro said. "What's to happen too them? I could tell by the worry in their eyes when we saw them they were close too Aerona." Kaiba said. "They'll be returned too their fathers. Turns out there business men same as you but they were seduced by Veruka." Ridro explained. Kaiba half glared at him. "How I know Veruka isn't anything like that so don't make the assumption that-" "I wasn't I was meerly explaining how she got her other kids." Ridro said. "Good. So they'll go with them?" Kaiba asked. 'Yes those men have been trying too find those girls for some time now." Ridro said. "Good." Kaiba said than looked back at Aerona. "If you have anything to say too Veruka come too the station tomorrow they'll be shipping her off the day after." Ridro said. Kaiba gripped his arms in anger. "I have ALOT I want too say too that bitch. But that will wait till tomorrow for now I have to stay and watch over my daughter." Kaiba said. Ridro gave a nod and left the room. Kaiba saw Aerona is moving in her sleep some. She has a frown on her face and is moving her legs some as if she's running. Kaiba walked over too where Aerona is laying and lays a hand on her cheek. "It's alright Aerona. I'm not leaving you." Kaiba said. Aerona stopped moving and returned to sleep. Kaiba stroked her hair some to keep her calm. _"We'll be home soon." _Kaiba thought as he watched his daughter sleep.

* * *

**Nothing much here too say other than yes I know this chapter sucks**

**And yes Zee Zee and Vizuri are actually Aerona's sister but none of them ever knew it.**

**Enjoy and please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't written much fanfiction I've been working on original work and I haven't really had time too write**

**So enjoy and review**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related**

* * *

Kaiba didn't leave his daughter's side. He stayed in her room for hours and just watched her as she slept because of the anestasia she was given. Kaiba sighed. _"How could I let this happen... But it was my only choice and in the end... I got you back." _Kaiba thought. He looked at the clock it was around 10 am. He left the room too go get some coffee. He thought back too Veruka and what that bitch made him do. She had drugged him and raped him repeatedly and remembering those nights pissed him off.

"Kaiba."

Kaiba turned too Ridro. "Veruka's trial is today and the court system is wondering if you'd like too be at the case. I understand if you wouldn't want too." Ridro said. "No I want to look that bitch in the eye and make sure she pays for what she's done." Kaiba said. "We'll keep an officer at your daughter's room if you'd like." Ridro suggested. "No. I won't be long." Kaiba said. "Understood the trial will be around noon. And the doctor was looking for you." Ridro said. Kaiba gave a nod than the officer left. Kaiba walked back up too his child's room and saw the doctor walk out. "Ah there you are." The doctor said. "Is she okay?" Kaiba asked. "Fine. She's recovering from her wounds very well you can probably take her home either later this evening or if you want to be cautious she can remain here the night." The doctor said. Kaiba shook his head some. "No my younger brother, her uncle, is already growing out of patience and he would really want to see his niece back home and safe." Kaiba said. "I understand. Now you're going too have to be careful your daughter's wounds have healed, so she is well enough too leave because of that. But she is psychically unsound. She is almost skin and bones because she has been starved, from what we've found, you'll have too be slow and make sure she doesn't eat so fast or eat too much at a time. If she does she can go into shock. She'll need to take vitamins and other supplementary brands till she is at full health again." The Doctor said. Kaiba gave a nod. "I understand I'll make sure Aerona will be taken care." Kaiba said. "Good. Oh and the Anestisia will take sometime too wear off due too her current condition it will take a longer effect than normal. So she'll still be out cold for a few hours." The doctor said. "Got it." Kaiba said than looked back at his daughter. The doctor left. Kaiba sighed. He really hoped he could do this. He hoped he could bring his daughter back to the life she was supposed too have.

Kaiba left around 11:45 and got to the court-house just before the trial started. Kaiba walked into the room and sat in the stands facing the judge and the jury. "You can say all you wish no one is hiding any truths. Also i should warn you now. There making the two girls we found stand on trial as well." Ridro whispered. "What?!" Kaiba growled some in a breath. "That's what I said. But it was suggested by the girls fathers they said they wanted to make sure their mother stopped this. They feel guilty for what happened and I'm sure your daughter does as well." Ridro said. Kaiba was silent. He had never thought about how that life, those horrible things, she was forced to endure and how she felt about all those crimes she was a forced aid too them. He had to try and convince Aerona later that none of that was her fault and it wasn't. Kaiba looked at the others in the court room. He caught sight of the two girls that they had gotten out of the house after they ran from the building. One had blond hair, the other had light brown sand colored hair. They both seemed timid as they sat beside two men dressed in business suits. _"Their fathers."_ Kaiba thought. The judge stood. "This court calls the case of Veruka Darayk shall now come to order." The judge said. The instant he spoke those words two police man opened a door and lead Veruka into the court room. Her hair was a mess of blond and her eyes were icy and soulless. Kaiba tightened his jaw with hatred when he saw the 'mother' of his child. As if she could even be considered that. Veruka sat at the prosecution table with her lawyer sitting beside her. _"Like a sick monster like her needs a lawyer she'll never be innoncent than again she never was."_ Kaiba thought too himself as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The case will now start. The attorney of Ms. Darayk in the case of kidnapping, sexual assault, human trafficking, and for the murders of more than 60 children how do you plea?" The judge asked. "We plea for the sake of insanity is the reason my client had done all those horrible crimes your honor." Veruka's attorney said when he stood. "What?!" Kaiba growled but it wasn't heard by the loud voices of the others in the courthouse. "That's a lie! That women is scum of the earth! She sold our son as if he was a toy than killed him!" One man shouted out. Kaiba glared at Veruka. The slamming of the judges gavel snapped from the voices in the court room. "Order order in the court." The judge demanded. "Ms. Dayak now make your statement on your behave." The judge ordered. Veruka stood up she had a Cheshire cat grin on her faceas she walked up too the stand. "Lay your hand on the book." A officer said holding a bible out. Veruka scoffed annoyed and laid her hand on the book. "You swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth." The officer asked. Veruka merely mouth a yes than sat at the stand. "Now Veruka please explian why were you trying too hurt those children?" Another attorney asked.

"Hurt? Children are weak defenseless things they never listen and they also can't do anything for themselves when there perfectly capable of doing things themselves! You want the truth. I did make those useless brats I had to do my dirty work. But it was worth it. I needed a quick way to make money and because of the last little brat I had made me lose not only the ability too have children ever again but I also could never entertain any more. So I figured why not make the one thing I hate do my work for me. So I made sure those little bitches did what I wanted. I would drug those little brats once they stayed at my house. Sometimes they would stay for sleep overs and I would drug their food and drinks and act as if I was the best mother in the world. They had no idea." Veruka said grinning.

"Than when I had them in my grasp I made them beautiful than left them tied up in the rooms I would have set up bellow the places we lived. And than I would be payed excellent money for those little brats. It was worth it. All of it. And I would **LOVE** to do that again!" Veruka growled with a grin. Everyone but Kaiba gasped with shock. **"HOW DARE YOU! THEY WERE JUST CHILDREN! INNONCENT LITTLE THINGS!"** A women screamed out with tears in her eyes. "I don't give a damn sweetie." Veruka smirk. Kaiba glared at her and Veruka looked at Kaiba smirking. "You bitch..." Kaiba growled. "We bring our first witness Zerina Urton too the stand." The attorney said as the first small girl with light brown hair approached onto the podium her 'mother' was standing on moments before. "Now Zerina-" "Zee Zee." The little girl said in a shaken voice. "Zee Zee can you tell us how your mother treated you and your friends Vizuri and Aerona?" The attorney asked. "She... She beat us all the time! But she was the worse too Aerona and all she did was protect us! And we were the oldest but that didn't matter she just kept protecting us! Mom would always beat and hurt her worse than us! It was-It-it..." Zee Zee wailed than cried some. "It's alright sweetie go on." The attorney said in a soothing tone. "She-She would take our friends away. She used to say they all went home than we would move right after it... Than one day we went downstairs and saw what happened... Sometimes we were chained down there and forced to watch as our friends were..." Zee Zee stopped as more tears fell from her eyes. "That's enough sweetie. You can go now." The attorney said. Zee Zee ran from the podium too her father and cried. Kaiba was hating Veruka more and more with each second the trial went on. "We will take a 10 minute break." The judge said. Kaiba walked out of the court-house. He knew Veruka was evil from the start and he knew too well what the verdict would have been it didn't matter. He won as usal. His daughter was his again. And she would stay that way. Kaiba sat lying against the wall with his arms crossed in the door way that lead into the court room. He was just waiting to hear the verdict than he would go on his way back to the hospital. Kaiba looked at a nearby clock tower and saw it was around 1 PM. He still had time to get Aerona and then return back too Domino City on his jet. "Order. Order. This court will now resume." The judge said. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked. "We have your honor." Said one of the jury as she stood. "We find the defendant. Guilty of all charges." She said. Kaiba smirked. But it faded when he saw Veruka herself was smirking darkly. Kaiba glared at her as she was being taken away. "Oh no I'M NOT DONE!" She growled. She knocked out the two guards that had grabbed her. Veruka charged at Kaiba. Kaiba glared at her and punched Veruka in the stomach than punched her in the back of her neck knocking her out. "I hope you get the death penalty.." Kaiba spat as she was dragged away. Kaiba turned and left the court-house for the hospital.

Kaiba walked into Aerona's room the child was still asleep but she was laying on her side now. Kaiba smiled some. She must have woke up some time ago and turned on her side to sleep better. Kaiba laid a hand on Aerona's head and stroked her hair. "I'm bring you home. It's gonna be okay baby girl I swear." He whispered. Unaware that Aerona was awake. But the child kept her eyes shut. She recognized the voice but she couldn't remember who it was that was speaking too her. She had heard the voice many times in her dreams. Kaiba stood up and walked over to the small wardrobe to get his daughter's things that were given too him after the house raid. Aerona opened her eyes and looked over at the man who had spoken too her. He had brown hair, wore a white coat, and had blue eyes. The little girl knew it was the man who had saved her from her mother's wrath but she couldn't shake a feeling that she knew him from somewhere else. Aerona closed her eyes again and fell asleep again. Maybe she would remember who the man was if she slept on it.

* * *

Kaiba checked Aerona out of the hopstial around 1:45 and got a rental car to take them too where his jet was parked in a vacant lot. He picked Aerona up out of the seat she was in still sleeping. The girl was dressed in some day clothes although she wasn't awake too enjoy the day yet. Kaiba sat Aerona in the back seat of the jet he buckled her in. He was just about to get into the piolet seat himself when he heard.

"Kaiba."

He turned too Ridro and 4 other officers, plus the two other father's and their daughters Vizuri and Zee Zee. "We figured we'd see you both off." Ridro said. Kaiba meerly gave a nod. "Thank you sir. If it wasn't for you coming we would have never gotten our children back." Zee Zee's father, Derak, said. "I came for my own child. And nothing was going to stop me." Kaiba said. He looked back at where Aerona was lying asleep. "Same with us. We've been searching for years." Darek said. 'So have I." Kaiba said than felt a tug on his coat sleeve. He looked down at both Vizuri and Zee Zee. "Is Aerona gonna be okay?" Vizuri asked in a small timid voice. Zee Zee frowned. "Cause if you're gonna hurt her too I know how to kick but!" Zee Zee warned. Vizuri covered her friends mouth too try and keep her from saying anything else that could get them both introuble or killed. Kaiba let out a small chuckle. "No I won't hurt her I'm her father I'll take care of her and take her safe." Kaiba said calmly. "Okay." Zee Zee said moving Vizuri's hand away. "Thanks for saving our friend." Vizuri said. Kaiba was a bit surprised that they didn't know they were sisters but understood why they weren't told yet. Kaiba gave a nod. "Of course I'd save my daughter." Kaiba said. He rubbed both girl's heads making them giggle. Kaiba got into the jet and got everything ready to go to head back too Domino. He had called ahead and told Roland too be ready with a limo when he returned to the landing area in the duel dome. Kaiba looked back at the others. Zee Zee and Vizuri waved good-bye. Kaiba gave a small salute than he jetted off for Domino.

* * *

The ride took about 5-6 hours. He only made it back around 6:45PM. He landed the jet with ease. The ride was smooth and uneventful. Kaiba carried Aerona out of the Duel Dome to the limo that was parked out front. They got to the Kaiba Mansion around 7:20 PM. Kaiba entered the mansion and looked around for Mokuba. But he didn't see the ebony hair boy and wondered if he was asleep. He shrugged and took Aerona upstairs. He entered a room that was newly renovated. The walls were painted dark blue and on the cieling were Blue Eyes White Dragons that were curled in a circle as if they were flying. The room had some white furniture that was just the right size for a growing child. Kaiba laid Aerona carefully on the bed and covered her with a blue blanket. Kaiba ruffled her hair some. Kaiba watched his daughter sleep peacefully, breathing steadily.

"Nii-sama?"

Kaiba turns too Mokuba. "Hey Kiddo." Kaiba said with a small smile. "Is that-" Mokuba said seeing Aerona. Kaiba gave a nod. Mokuba walked over too where Aerona laid and laid his hand on her head and stroked her hair some. "She's still so small Nii-sama." Mokuba said. "Yea she is... She's going to need us now more than ever." Kaiba said. Mokuba nodded in agreement. "I'm just so glad Aerona's home finally." Mokuba said hugging his brother with tears in his eyes. Kaiba returned the hug wrapping his arms around the small boy with a small smile. "I said I would bring her home didn't I? And I did. She's safe." Kaiba said. Mokuba gave a nod as tears fell from his face. Kaiba stroked Mokuba's hair. 'It's okay Mokie I promise we won't let anything hurt her ever again." Kaiba said. Mokuba looked up at his brother smiling and nodded. Kaiba picked Mokuba up and sat him in his lap. "Everything will be okay." Kaiba swore as he held his little brother. Not long later did Mokuba fall asleep in his brother's arms. Kaiba watched his daughter as his little brother laid against his chest breathing softly in his arms.

Aerona could hear two voice talking. "What are they talking about?" She wondered. Aerona opened her eyes some and saw she was in a different room. She sat up and let out a small yawn. Aerona shook her head. She snapped awake when she saw where she was. She looked around and saw it was a child's room. But whose room was it? Surely it wasn't hers. She was too much of a brat like her mother said to deserve such a room like this. Aerona heard a snort and hid under the blanket that was laid over her. She peaked from under the piece of fabric and saw a boy with black hair was in the arms of a man with brown hair. They held each other in a caring manner. _"I wish I would be held like that..." _Aerona thought. She quietly got out of bed and had the blanket wrapped over her shoulders, the rest of it trailed behind her. Aerona walked quietly over to the door she saw that must have been the way out of here. She was just about to turn the knob.

"You don't want too leave."

Aerona jumped and turned. The man with brown hair was awake and looked at her with beautiful crystal blue eyes that matched her own. Aerona tried too find words and questions too speak but none formed or left her mouth. The man stood carrying the small boy in his arms. He kneeled too her. "You don't have too be afraid Aerona. No one will hurt you." He said his voice was gentle but firm. "How-How you know my name?" Aerona asked. He meerly smiled and stood. "I'll explain in a second. For now I have too put your uncle to sleep." He said. "Uncle?" Aerona questioned once the man left.

Kaiba laid Mokuba in his bed and tucked him in. "Good night Mokuba." He whispered. He left the room and shut the door quietly. He returned too Aerona's room and saw that she was sitting on the bed looking nervous. Very nevous. Kaiba walked back into the room. He kneeled too Aerona. "How I know your name. Is because...I gave it too you." Kaiba said with a small smile. Aerona seemed confused. "I'm your father." Kaiba said than he hugged the small girl. "And I'm so glad your safe and alive." He said softly. "But my mom said my dad was dead." Aerona said unsure. "Well your mother lied. I've been alive and looking all over for you. And now your home. Where you belong." Kaiba said. Aerona wasn't sure if she liked home. What if she was going too abused like she had been with her mother. "Am I gonna be hit-" "No Aerona. You'll never be hit here. I'll never hit my daughter. Families are suppose to protect their children. Not hurt them and use them. You'll never be hurt like that ever again Aerona. Not ever." Kaiba said firm. Aerona believed every word he said. She had heard those words before in her dreams everynight when she slept. She knew this was her father. He gave her those words so she would never forget them. "Daddy!" She cried with tears fell from her eyes as she hugged him. Kaiba smiled and returned the hug. "It's going too be alright. I promise. You're safe now." Kaiba said as he looked at his beautiful little girl as she cried happily into his shirt.

_"Always." _

* * *

**No this isn't the end of the story but it is very touching.**

**There is plenty more.**

**Please review and enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter I own nothing YuGiOh related just Aerona and this story.**

**Please enjoy and review **

* * *

Aerona was a very timid and shy child. But that was too be expected from a abused child like she was. Aerona stayed close too her father. Kaiba didn't mind he knew he had too take things slow so he didn't make Aerona even more fearful. Mokuba was happy too have his niece back but he was a bit hurt when she hid from him the next day he woke up and got too meet his niece when she was awake. But he understood she was fearful of being abused again. So he agreed too help best he could without scaring his niece. But everything was so new and foregin too Aerona. Instead of being the caretaker she was the one being taken care of. Aerona did love that she had a family but she was also scared that if she did something too upset them her new family wouldn't want her anymore and give her back too her mother. So for the most part Aerona was silent and only spoke when she was spoken too.

I had been less than a week since Aerona returned home. Kaiba was in his home office doing reports on his laptop. When he heard a small sneeze. He stopped and kneeled down too the small girl that was curled on a blue blanket under his desk. "You feeling okay baby girl?" He asked. "Yes.." Aerona mutttered looking up at her father. The blanket was covering her small legs and in her hand was a battered black leather book in her hands. Kaiba could hear Mokuba playing outside on the play structures outside. "You sure you don't want too go outside and play with Mokuba?" Kaiba asked. "No thank you..." Aerona muttered in a small voice. "Okay. You still need your arms too heal anyways. Feeling hungry?" He asked. "A little." She said although she didn't want too say anything if she would have been a burden. "Okay you stay here I'll be right back okay." Kaiba said while rubbing Aerona's head. "Kay..." Aerona muttered. Kaiba stood and walked to his office doors for the kitchen. Kaiba sighed as he walked. So far his daughter had barely spoken a complete sentance the short few days he had her. This worried him too no end all he wanted too do was get his daughter back too normal as fast as he possibly could without jeapordizing her health. Kaiba walked into the kitchen too make Aerona a quick lunch.

Aerona was lying on the blanket under her father's desk. Her small mind was trying too get used too all of this. A new home that was like a large palace, a father that she had believed was dead, a uncle she remembered little of, it was all so much too take in. Aerona curled up hugging her legs feeling the coolness of the autumn air outside hit her from the inside of the house. Aerona peeked out from under the desk and saw that a window was cracked open. She got out from under her father's desk slowly. Suddenly she heard a small 'thump' which made her jump and hide under the desk shaking. She slowly crept back up and looked over the desk over at the window. She caught sight of something on the roof near the window. She walked slowly over too the window and opened it more. She felt a small burn in her arms from the deep cuts her mother had given her. She ignored the small burns and looked outside some. The cold chill of the air made her shiver. Aerona looked down and saw a odd doll on the roof.

"Awh man!"

She looked down and saw Mokuba was down bellow with his arms crossed a bit annoyed. Aerona looked at him that at the toy. She reached her small hand out too reach it. "Aerona?" Mokuba asked noticing his niece was reaching for the Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie he had thrown up there. "Becareful Aerona!" Mokuba called up seeing that Aerona was too small too reach the doll on her own. Aerona placed her knees on the windowsill and reached out she grabbed the plushie by it's claw and pulled it too her. She looked at the plushie. It looked too be some sort of dragon its 'scales' were white and it had blue eyes that matched the color of her eyes, the wings were a spiked arch shaped. Aerona dusted some dust and cobwebs off the dragon from where it landed on the roof. She looked down at Mokuba. "Think you can throw it down?" Mokuba asked out. Aerona gave a nod and gave the dragon a light toss making it go through the air some than the dragon fell and landed in Mokuba's hands. "Thanks Aerona." He called out with a smile. Aerona gave a nod. "Want to come down and play?" He asked. Aerona shook her head fast. "Too soon?" He asked. Aerona nodded again. "Okay maybe tommorow." Mokuba shouted up. Aerona looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't sure if she wanted too play. She still didn't feel good. Every time she tried too do anything she fell asleep the next second she sat down. She didn't understand why she was so tired. She never did much but yet everything was so hard too do anything. Even walk made her feel like a ton of bricks ready too fall. Aerona shut the window closed and curled up back under the blanket under the desk. Kaiba walked back into his office a moment later with a sandwhich. He kneeled down to his desk. "Here baby I got you some lunch." He said handing her the plate. Aerona took it and began too eat the sandwhich slowly taking small bites from it. Kaiba resumed his work as Aerona ate. Aerona ate nearly half the sandwhich but didn't feel like having the rest or else she'd feel sick. Aerona sat the plate aside and crawled into her father's lap. Kaiba smiled at Aerona. "You feel better? Sit well?" He asked. Aerona gave a nod she didn't feel nausus just tired. Kaiba stroked Aerona's hair. The small girl let out a yawn and buried her face in her father's shirt. He felt warm and safe. She fell asleep soon after. Kaiba looked at Aerona with worry she was falling asleep more and more each day. He wasn't sure why. He had too get her checked out by a doctor soon. He sighed and let his daughter sleep in his lap. He had lots of reports too finish and they would take a very long time.

* * *

One of the maids were outside most of the time her job would be picking up the toys Mokuba had left about or trimming some of the flowers too use on the inside of the house for decoration that or just enjoying the day some while gossiping with the other servants. However the other servants were no where around."Hello good morning everyone." Mokuba greeted when he walked out of the house. "Hello young master your awful cheerful today." One of the younger maids Maua said with a kind smile. "I am. My niece is finally home and tommorow she's going too play with me." Mokuba said happily. "Oh I never knew Master Seto had a child how adorable." Maua said. "Yea Aerona is. But I don't know what too do though she's really shy and scared of almost everything even her own shadow." Mokuba sighed a bit bummed his neice wouldn't open up too him. After all they were family. "Oh don't worry young master. I'm sure if your nice too her she'll open up very soon. You'll see." Maua advised. Mokuba thought for a moment. "Yea your right. Thanks Maua." Mokuba said than left for the house. Maua smiled some. 'But how odd I never heard of Master Seto having a child before." Maua contemplated too herself. "That's because it was more of a secret." A voice spoke making Maua jump. She turned too Vaidaya. "Oh I didn't see you were here Vaidaya." Maua said in a apologetic tone. "Oh don't worry I was just attending too something in the woods. It appears Mokuba had accidently left some toys out and they blew over there." Vaidaya chuckled. "What do you know of this child of Master Seto's?" Maua asked. "Oh I know the whole tale." Vaidaya smirked. "What is it?" Maua said. "Keep in mind dear Maua I am in my near 50's. I am WAY past the date I was suppose too orginally end my services here." Vaidaya said a bit cryptically. "If I may Vaidaya how long have you been working for the Kaiba family?" Maua asked. "Since I was 18. And I'll keep going till the day I die." Vaidaya said with pride. "That long. Why?" Maua asked amazed as she sat beside Vaidaya. "My reasons are my own but it's safe too say this place is like a home too me more than the one I came from." Vaidaya explained. Maua gave a nod. "But enough about me as for little Aerona." Vaidaya started than stopped and looked up at the window that she knew was where Seto's Home office was she could see a small hand clutching Seto's coat in her sleep. "She was a angel born from a dark hell." Vaidaya said with a smile. "What?" Maua asked.

"Well my dear. Aerona was born from very dark circumstances. You see back when I was just the house maid and the only one left at that time. I was put in charge of taking care of Mokuba but I also took care of master Seto. They were both so young and heartbroken children although Seto never showed his feelings till he was broken down too do so. As too how Aerona became I had too first explain Veruka. She was a cruel, evil women, the only reason she ever even came into our lives was because of _him._" Veruka said the last word with distaste and what sounded like hatred. "As you know of the first master of this house. Gozuburo Kaiba." Vaidaya said in a dark voice that sounded angrilly.

"Veruka was a power hungry hooker that the 'master' had meet one night and they developed a toxic fling. He would shower her with 'affection' if you count paying for sex affection. Anyways he decided too treat her. So he sold his step son. Seto too her for a week as too what she forced him too do only Master Seto knows and he has never spoke of it. Personally I don't blame him. All I know of what happened too him was that when he was returned he was too sick too even eat for 4 whole days. Only 3 days after that did Veruka return angry with a child in toll that was born only a half week ago. Seto was sent into parenthood. Which he was fine with as long as he had a way too hide his child and that's what I did. I helped him hide Aerona from his stepfather for two years. But sadly Gozuburo had found out. He threatened Seto he would take 'care' of Aerona for him. Or he could Aerona too her mother. Their buisness had gone south after Aerona was born so Veruka was useless to him. Veruka took Aerona and she's been gone for almost 3 years but now she is home where she belongs." Vaidaya explained. "Wow... Master Seto much have been devestated." Maua said shocked. "He was for years but now he should be able too breath a calm breath knowing his daughter is alive and home where she belongs. Now return back too work Maua." Vaidaya said kindly as she stood up. "Wait Vaidaya where are you going?" Maua asked. "I have a matter too tend to you go do your work and tell the other servants that as well in my absecnece." Vaidaya said. Maua watched as the older women walked back into the woods she had come from. _"Odd what does Maua have too do that's so important?" _Maua wondered too herself.

"Come on. Come on." Mokuba muttered crossing his arms as he sat before the computer in the living room. The computer made a loud ding. "YES!" Mokuba cheered but he nearly fell out of his seat in the process but was caught by a hand. He looked up at his older brother. "Mokuba what are you doing?" Kaiba asked. "Uhm it's a surprise for Aerona I can't tell you." Mokuba said with a kind smile. "What sort of surprise? We can't have her being scared Mokuba." Kaiba said. "Don't worry Aerona will love it. By the way where is she?" Mokuba asked. "Couch she had fallen asleep." Kaiba said as he turned too the couch where Aerona was asleep. "Why does she keep falling asleep all the time Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked. "I don't know. I'm taking her too the doctor tommorow and make sure this isn't because of any infection." Kaiba said. Mokuba walked up too where his niece was lying. He smiled at her and stroked her hair some. "She's strong like you Nii-sama she'll be fine." He said confident in those words. "Maybe." Kaiba muttered. Kaiba walked into another room to grab his metal briefcase. When he did Aerona woke up. She yawned and shook her head too get any drowziness out of her head. She turned and saw Mokuba was looking at her. Her eyes widened a bit from surprise seeing her uncle. "Heh hey Aerona you okay?" Mokuba asked with a nervous chuckle. Aerona hadn't even muttered a single word too him since she came here. "Uhm yea just sleepy." She muttered. "I can see that. Don't worry about Nii-sama he'll be back soon." Mokuba said standing up. Aerona rubbed her eyes some. "You want too play something?" Mokuba asked. Aerona shook her head. "Hmm how come? I won't hurt you." Mokuba said. Aerona looked down unsure and feeling all of the horrible memories from bringing the kids from the school too 'play' with. "Oh... Wait you think that stuff you did before will happen again?" Mokuba asked catching on quick too the reasons his niece was terrfied. She nodded a sad nod. "Well that won't happen, not here, here your safe Aerona." Mokuba said. Aerona looked down unsure. "Aerona no one will hurt you and nothing will ever hurt you. And trust me I know Nii-sama and he won't let nothing happen too you or me. And if anyone does Nii-sama will destroy them like bugs." Mokuba chuckled. Aerona imagined people being crushed like little bugs and snickered some. "Yea see." Mokuba said sitting beside his niece. "So don't worry." Mokuba said rubbing her head. "Kay but what's a Nii-sama?" Aerona asked. "Oh that's what I call Seto. Since he's my brother that's what I call him brother. Nii-sama means brother." Mokuba said. "You can call him dad since he is your dad." Mokuba said. "I call him daddy." Aerona pointed out. "That's fine too." Mokuba chuckled some. "What?" Aerona asked confused. "Nothing it's just that was your first word when you were small heh." Mokuba laughed some. Aerona tilted her head confused but didn't say anything.

Neither were aware that Seto Kaiba was watching the two talk from the door way. Kaiba smiled some. Aerona was improving so there was still hope she would make a full recovery. He walked back into the room. "Looks like you two are having fun." Kaiba muttered. Mokuba gave a nod. Aerona shrugged than yawned. Kaiba kneeled too Aerona as she rubbed her eyes. Her bandages were soaked a dark brown from dried blood. He grabbed Aerona by her arm. "Let me see." Kaiba said gently as he moved Aerona's arm down wrists up. He untied the bandages and saw that some of the stictes had come undone and they were bleeding some. He looked at Aerona sternly who looked down from his gaze. "Aerona." Kaiba said her name in a firm tone with all the sterness he had. "... It was itchy and I scratched it." Aerona muttered. Kaiba sighed some. "Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked worried. "It's alright." Kaiba said. The wound wasn't that serious but he still needed them redone by a expert. Kaiba wrapped new bandages around the cuts and the remaining stitches. "Come here baby girl." Kaiba said picking the small child up in his arms. "I'm sorry..." She muttered with tears in her eyes expecting too be punished. "It's alright. It's not your fault." He said softly soothing the child. "Come on Mokuba were leaving." Kaiba said. Mokuba gave a nod and followed his brother. "Where too?" Mokuba mouthed at Seto not wanting too alert Aerona. "Hospital." Kaiba mouthed back. Mokuba gave a nod. Hospital gave even him a the creeps sometimes so he didn't say anything that would alert Aerona. Kaiba sat the girl in the back passenger seat of his car. Mokuba sat beside her. Kaiba got in the drivers side and they drove off.

Mokuba looked at his niece. She was looking down with sad eyes. "Don't worry Aerona. Nii-sama's not mad you just spooked him some." Mokuba said. Aerona looked at Mokuba. "It's gonna be okay but you need to be healed up again. So were taking you too a doctor so he can stop you from hurting kay?" Mokuba asked. Aerona thought for a second than nodded. "Ok." Mokuba said. Kaiba looked back at the kids using his rear-view mirror and let out a small sigh. At least Aerona was fearless. But his daughter's condtion still was a constant worry maybe he would get some answers here.

Aerona had her stitches clipped and re-stitched. She didn't make any noise while she was stiched up other than a yawn or a small "Ow." here and there. Aerona's arms were wrapped in bandages again. Mokuba was telling a story too Aerona as Kaiba watched both of them. "Mr. Kaiba." He turned too the doctor. "May I speak with you for a moment." Kaiba gave a nod and followed the man out too the hallway. "Well her stitches are re sewn and we've added a antibotic salve too prevent her from scratching them again. Her health is still very sketchy is she taking any vitamins?" He asked. Kaiba gave a nod. "These special chewable ones. Why?" Kaiba asked. "Just making sure now is there anything knew too her condtion?" The doctor asked. "Aerona's been falling asleep constantly. This just started happening a day ago. One minute she'll be awake and alert and the next she's asleep." Kaiba explained. "That isn't too extreme for someone like her that experianced such things." The doctor thought too himself. "Which is?" Kaiba asked. "It's a slight condtion that comes with patients that have experianced trauma. It's there bodies way of expelling the stress and anxiety inside of them through sleep it's a very precise thing so that rather than those alments affecting the person themselves it insteads affect the persons body but instead of aiming at the bran directly they aim at the neurlogical parts of the brain." The doctor explained. "Basically your saying that sleep is the way Aerona has too expell strain on herself?" Kaiba asked in a half growl. "It may seem extragavent too you Mr Kaiba. But it is not a harmful condtion and it also does not last forever. I'd say that since it started happening instantly due too being in a new location and life you'll just have too observe her and keep a eye on how long she sleeps. If she sleeps for longer than a hour than it could be something neurlogic. But if she wakes up in less than a hour than you should see a decrease in these sleeping episodes after a few months." The doctor explained. Kaiba sighed. "Fine than." He muttered under his breath. "This will pass. For now keep a close eye on her." The doctor advised as Kaiba walked back into the room.

Mokuba and Aerona were looking out the window in the small doctor office looking down at some of the brids that were perched on a near by tree. "Look at that one." Mokuba muttered pointing too some. Aerona gave a nod. "There's a red one." She said pointing too another. "Mokuba. Aerona." Kaiba said catching their attention. "Come on were leaving." Kaiba said stern. Both kids gave a nod and followed Kaiba out of the hospital. They got into the car and drove away for the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba looked over at Aerona with worry. Aerona was looking out the window as they drove through Domino. She looked at everything with a curiousity but her eyes held a truth knowing that no matter what beautiful things she saw she would still rememeber all the ugliness of that old life and what dark things she can never erase from her small mind. Mokuba looked at his brother and stood up some in his seat despite his seatbelt. "Nii-sama what did the doctor say? Is she okay?" Mokuba asked. Aerona ignored there talk knowning it was about her and Aerona wasn't really use too being the center of attention. "We just have too watch how these sleeping patterns go. If she falls asleep again we have too make sure they don't last longer than a hour." Kaiba said. "Oh..." Mokuba muttered. "Now sit down." Kaiba said stern. Mokuba sat down normal although his belt felt unbearably tight now it was worth it. Mokuba looked back at Aerona she was still looking at the window but her eyes were half open. _"I hope she gets better soon..." _Mokuba silently begged too himself. He laid his head against the window door and closed his eyes taking a small nap on the ride home.

Aerona was thinking about this story that she had been working on, and still was working on, it was about a small girl that was taken by monsters and the monsters hurt and scared her. But they were stopped by something. As too what Aerona didn't know what that was yet. But Aerona wanted it too be something special. Something no one would be saved by before. Aerona sighed some feeling tired. But she didn't want too sleep she just felt tired. Kaiba pulled up the the mansion. Aerona shook her head and looked over at Mokuba noticing he hadn't talked much on the car ride. She saw he was asleep. Aerona poked her uncle but he wouldn't move. "Daddy." Aerona called to Kaiba. He turned too Aerona. "What's wrong?" Aerona pointed too Mokuba. Kaiba smirked and shook his head some. "Mokuba. Mokuba. Mokie wake up." He said while lightly shaking the boy awake. Mokuba woke up instantly hearing his old nickname. "Looks like I'll be watching both of you." Kaiba smirked. The three of them went into the mansion and ate some dinner. After they ate Mokuba and Aerona were in the living room. Mokuba was watching some TV, Aerona was drawing in her leather covered book. Mokuba looked over at his niece and saw that she had been drawing what looked like a group of 7 monsters all evil and scary thtat faced a little girl, the next page was blank. "What's that?" Mokuba asked. Aerona didn't say anything just pushed the book away like she was angry at it. "You okay?" Mokuba asked. Aerona shook her head. Mokuba hugged his niece. "Don't worry you'll be okay. I promise." Mokuba swore. "Ok.." Aerona muttered. Kaiba walked into the room and picked up Aerona's book. He handed the book back too his daughter and she took it. "Don't throw things just because your frustrated trust me it doesn't help." Kaiba said stern. Aerona gave a nod. Kaiba rubbed her small head. "Mokuba it's time for the both of you too go to bed." Kaiba said stern. "kay Nii-sama." Mokuba said standing up. Aerona stood up when Mokuba ran upstairs too get ready for bed.

Kaiba felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down at his daughter. "What is it?" He asked. Aerona looked at her dad with pleading terrfied eyes. "Can I stay with you?" She asked in a small voice. Kaiba smiled some. "Sure." He said rubbing her head some. Aerona looked at her father wanting too be picked up. Kaiba picked her up and carried her upstairs too get her ready for bath. Aerona needed help because of her bandages. Aerona stayed still although she did like the bubbles she couldn't get her stitches wet so she didn't play with them. Kaiba dumped water on his daughter's head. Aerona had long dark brown hair that went down her back some. But it was tangel in split ends and nots at the end. Aerona blew out a breath making a strand of her wet hair go up and out of her face. But it fell back down into her face a moment later. "You might want this cut short." Kaiba said while rinsing her off. Aerona shook her head some. "No." She muttered. "Why not? My hairs short." Kaiba pointed out. "No that only works for you daddy." Aerona muttered. Kaiba snickered. "Alright than. But we should still get it cut some so it's not that much of a mess as it is now." Kaiba said.

"Mom used too say she'd save my head." Aerona muttered. "Well were not like your mother. You don't have too be scared Aerona your safe." Kaiba said firm. "Still... Mommy was always mean and she said everyone hated me..." Aerona muttered. "I don't hate you. And neither does Mokuba. I don't think anyone can hate you and if they did than they'll answer too me." Kaiba said. Aerona looked at her dad. "Don't be scared you won't be hurt here you'll be safe. Me and Mokuba will never hurt you. All we want is too keep you safe." Kaiba said laying a hand on Aerona's cheek. "We love you. Were your family and we always will be." Kaiba said. Aerona looked down. "Okay.." She said as tears began falling from her eyes. Kaiba cupped his daughter's small face. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I'm scared... I'm scared you'll leave me like everyone else did. I don't want too loose you." Aerona cried. "No baby girl you won't loose us." Kaiba said as he wiped her eyes with his thumbs. "I might not be there all the time because of my job but that doesn't mean I'm gone. I'll always be there for you and so will Mokuba. We'll be the ones protecting you. Your my daughter and I'll do everything I can too fix the wrongs that happened. I'll do everything I can too make you happy and safe." Kaiba said softly. Aerona let out a small sob with a hiccup. Kaiba hugged the little girl despite the fact she was wet. Aerona calmed down. Kaiba got Aerona out of the tub and dried her off. He lead Aerona too her room and left her alone too get dressed. Kaiba went too his own room and got a shower and pulled on something too sleep in which was usually just a shirt and sweat pants or something. Kaiba sighed and sat on his bed. He typed on his laptop for a bit than heard the door open. He looked over at Aerona who had the blue blanket she had started carrying around over her shoulders. Kaiba gave a nod. Aerona climbed up onto the bed and sat in her father's lap. Kaiba held his daughter in his arms. She was still a bit upset but she was calmer than she was before.

Kaiba stroked his daughters hair it was around 10PM so it was still a bit early. Aerona was silent as she sat in her father's arms. The door opened again and Kaiba looked at his little brother. "Mokuba? What are you doing out of bed?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba looked down. Kaiba could see the fear in Mokuba's eyes. "Mokie. Come here." He said. Mokuba crawled up onto the bed and sat beside his brother. "Bad dream." Kaiba said. Mokuba gave a nod. Kaiba wrapped his arm around his little brother. Mokuba laid his head on his brother's shoulder. After some time both Mokuba and Aerone fell asleep. Kaiba sighed some as he held the two kids in his arms. He looked out at the stars outside. _"I still have too fight for them. But I won't stop protecting them. I'll keep both of them safe." _Kaiba thought too himself than he himself eventually fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter **

**I own nothing YuGiOh related only Aerona and this story**

**And this is set pre-Battle City so this is like months before the tournament**

**As for everything else Aerona's past will be revealed more and she'll sadly re-meet her 'grandfather' during those chapters but that's not for a while for now most of these are just going too be cutsy family fluff stuff.**

**Anyway enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Kaiba sighed as he finished tightening his tie. He had a business meeting he couldn't shake, or reschedule, so he had to go to Kaiba Corp today and he would remain there for the rest of the day. He was worried about Aerona. She hadn't even been living with them for even a week and she was still very quiet and disbondent. She was also very close too Kaiba. So far his daughter didn't even stay less than a foot away from him. She had even went so far as too hang onto his leg till he said no. Kaiba sighed again and picked up his brief case he went downstairs and saw that his daughter had made a small fort out of a blanket and the couch cushions. He looked through the door and saw that Aerona was curled up on a blanket and was looking through some old picture books that had belonged too Mokuba when he was younger. "Hey Aerona." He greeted with a small smile. "Daddy. Why you all dressed up?" Aerona asked looking at her father and seeing he was in a white business suit. "I have work today so you won't see me till later. You have too be good for Mokuba and Vaidaya. Can you do that for me?" Kaiba asked his toned softened some from it's usual cold tone. Aerona gave a small nod. She still looked so tired and weak. She was still very skinny and her appearance hadn't changed at all aside from her skin had gotten some color back, so she wasn't as sickly pale as she had been, Aerona started liking having her hair brushed and being taken care of she especially loved bathes since there was never any running water at any of the places she had previously lived at.

"Good girl." Kaiba said as he rubbed her head some. Kaiba stood up to leave when he saw Mokuba run past him nearly knocking him down as he did. He opened the front door and saw a large package at the front door. "Yes." Mokuba cheered to himself. Picking the parcel up than run past his brother again as if he wasn't actually there. Kaiba looked over at the direction Mokuba had run too and saw he disappeared to his room. "You're going too have too get used to Mokuba's... Antics. Sooner or later Aerona." Kaiba said knowing Mokuba was planning something but he didn't have the time to figure out what at the moment. Kaiba sighed and left in the limo. This was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

Mokuba was upstairs in his room. He wrapped the package he had just gotten in off the porch with blue colored paper he had drawn little Blue Eyes White dragons on himself, wrapped the colored paper on the box till it was covered in the craft paper. He than used tape and ribbon. He tied the blue ribbon around the package and tied it in an easy bow to undo. He looked at his handy work and smiled. But than he saw he had forgoten something. Using a blank sticker he wrote "To Aerona. From Mokuba." And placed it on the corner of the box. He than picked up the box and walked down stairs and saw the small pillow fort that was beside the couch. He walked over to the fort with the box behind his back with some difficult hiding it. "Aerona?" Mokuba called some. Aerona looked at her uncle with tired eyes. "Sorry did I wake you up?" Mokuba asked. "Nah. I was just lying here." Aerona said as she yawned some and rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong..." She asked. "Nothing but I have something for you." Mokuba said happily with a smile. He showed her the decorated box. "I figured you never had gotten a present before so I made you one." Mokuba said as he sat it before his niece. Aerona looked at the gift than picked at the bow some till it came undone. It was true Aerona got no such gifts from anyone, other than the gift of life her mother never wanted her to have, she carefully peeled the tape away that held the paper to the box and unfolded it off. She didn't want to tear up the pretty paper. She opened the box and saw many things inside of the box. She pulled out a plushie that was a Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Since you seemed too like mine I got you your own." Mokuba said. Aerona looked at the plushie and hugged it. It squeaked when she did making her giggle some. Mokuba smiled seeing his niece like the plushie. Aerona sat the plushie aside and pulled out some of the other gifts that were inside. She pulled out a smaller plushie that looked like a fluffy ball of fur, it had purple eyes, yellow claws and feet. "That's another Duel Monster. It's like the Blue Eyes but not as strong. It's called Kuribo." Mokuba explained. Aerona looked at the Kuribo plushie. She shrugged the name was cool but weird. She hugged the smaller plushie and sat it beside her Blue Eyes plushie she had to name later. Aerona wasn't sure what a 'Duel Monster' was but she would ask her father later. Aerona pulled out a small game device that was called a NS. "It's a cool game player I play it all the time. I can teach you if you want?" Mokuba said. Aerona gave a nod and sat it aside she looked back in the box and found one more thing. It was a sky blue blanket that she remembered from some where. She pulled it out and wrapped it aorund her. It was big and it felt warm. Like it was just pulled out of the dryer.

"That's your old baby blanket. I went and found it some days ago and got it all cleaned up for ya." Mokuba said remembering when Aerona was an infant lying on the blanket, napping, playing, and just sitting on it looking up at everything. "Thank you..." Aerona muttered and hugged her uncle. Mokuba returned it. "You're welcome. Want to play now?" Mokuba asked. Aerona gave a nod she stood up carrying her Blue Eyes Plushie in her arms. The two kids played outside for a while. Aerona loved being outside and looking at everything around her. Around noon Aerona had fallen asleep. Mokuba stayed by his niece's side as she slept at the base of a tree in the backyard. Mokuba smiled some but it faded. He knew that all of this would take time but he kept worrying about Aerona. Kaiba had told him Aerona was going to be falling asleep like this for a few months till she got better but it didn't help much to calm his own nerves. Mokuba sighed than heard a small yawn. He looked down at Aerona. The little kid sat up and shook her head getting the drowsiness out of her eyes. "You okay?" Mokuba asked. Aerona nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Come on let's go get some lunch." Mokuba said helping his niece up. The two walked into the kitchen and saw that Vaidaya was already making sandwhiches for the children. "Ah there you two are. Sit down lunch will be ready soon." Vaidaya said with a kind smile. Both kids gave her a nod and walked over to the counter. Mokuba helped Aerona climb onto the tall chairs in the kitchen near the counter. Vaidaya gave both kids their sandwiches. Mokuba ate all of his food and some of the chips he was given with it. Aerona ate half the sandwhich and lightly picked at the chips she was given not feeling any hungrier.

* * *

Kaiba didn't get home till around 10:45 PM. Pretty much the same time he would get back from Kaiba Corp on a normal day and he was very annoyed. The whole day everything just irrated the hell out of him. Now he was annoyed, tired, and had 50 reports to finish by tomorrow, basic business, but nothing he couldn't handle. Kaiba walked into the mansion and saw that Mokuba and Aerona were both asleep on the couch curled up under a blanket. He looked at them with a small smile. Through out all the horrible things he had been through seeing that those two were safe, fed, and well taken care of were all that he needed to know that the world would be alright. Kaiba frowned remembering his stepfather. That sick monster that ruined his childhood. No ruined him and turned him into this cold unfeeling beast. If he was never this Mokuba would've been happier and maybe Aerona wouldn't be so timid as she is now. Kaiba shook those thoughts away and went upstairs. He had to focus on the present not the past.

Aerona woke up hearing footsteps upstairs. She looked up at the ceiling hearing the footsteps stop. She quietly crawled off the couch so Mokuba wouldn't wake up. She dragged her blue blanket behind her and walked upstairs. She could see the time on the clock in the hallway. It was now 11:20PM. She looked down the hall and saw light peaking from under a doorway. She walked up to the door and opened it a crack and looked inside. She saw her father sitting at a table typing on his laptop. He looked busy and Aerona thought he would get mad if she disturbed him. She turned to leave unaware her father saw her. "Aerona." That made the little girl jump a little hearing her father call her. She opened the door a but more and looked at him timidly. "Y-Yes?" She asked in a shaky voice. "Come in here." Kaiba said calmly. Aerona took note of his tone but still felt nervous and fearful. She stopped being afraid when she saw how tired her father was. She walked up to her father and crawled up onto his lap. "Aerona?" He asked. She hugged her father's chest and curled up in his lap smiling some. Seto sighed and smiled remembering Aerona had done this when she was a baby. It was almost as if she knew he was tired or stressed out and a hug from Aerona always helped him calm down. He still had no idea how she did it as a baby that one time. Kaiba hugged his daughter back. He stroked her hair and she fell asleep after a few minutes. All that he heard was his daughter's soft breathing. Kaiba closed his laptop and held Aerona as she slept.

* * *

"Come on Nii-sama."  
"I don't think so Mokuba."

"You can't really keep her in the mansion forever you know."

"Mokuba she's still weak and sickly we have to wait till we take her into Domino."  
"OH COME ON THE PARK IS ALL I"M ASKING WE TAKE HER TOO!"

"And I said No. That's the last I have to say on the subject."

Mokuba pouted. He looked down at under his brother's desk and saw Aerona curled up at his feet. So far it had been a few days since Aerona was brought back home. Aerona was still the same she had gained some weight and her stitches were almost healed but still bled from time to time due to her being weak. "Nii-sama." "Drop it. Mokuba." Kaiba said stern. "PLEASE!" He pleaded. "No." Kaiba said firm frowning. Mokuba frowned than smirked a bit. "PLEASE?" He asked giving Seto his best puppy eyes look. Aerona looked up at Mokuba than at her father. She rolled her eyes some and went back to lying on her side. Kaiba growled. "Fine quit the weird face and we'll go." Kaiba sighed annoyed. "YAY!' Mokuba cheered. "Just give me a minute okay." Kaiba said. Mokuba nodded and walked out of the room smiling to himself. Aerona looked up at Kaiba. "Where you going?" She asked. "You're coming with us. Mokuba wants to go to the park and he thinks it'll help you. I think you're not ready yet your still pretty sickly." Kaiba explained. "Oh..." Aerona muttered. "Don't worry we'll watch you." Kaiba said picking the child up. Aerona curled up in Kaiba's arms as they walk out of the office. Kaiba walked over to the car and he saw Mokuba was in the passenger side. Aerona sat in the back as Kaiba drove the car to the park not far from Kaiba Corp. Kaiba parked the car and everyone got out of the car. Mokuba lead Aerona to the play structure and they both played for a bit. No one was around since it was Tuesday and everyone was at work or school. Kaiba sat down on a near-by bench and watched the two play. Mokuba and Aerona played for a while. Mokuba looked down the park way remembering their was a small pond down there. "Come on Aerona." He grabbed the girl's hand to make sure he didn't grab her bandaged wrist. Mokuba and Aerona walked down the path till Mokuba bumped into someone and they both stopped. "Mokie?" Aerona asked confused why they had stopped. Mokuba rubbed his nose from hitting something hard. He wondered what or who he hit.

"Hey Mokuba."

Mokuba looked up at Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, and Serenity Wheeler looking back at him. " Hey guys." He greeted smiling a bit. Aerona was hidng behind Mokuba trying to be invisible. She looked around for her father and saw he wasn't that far from where she and Mokuba stood. Yugi and the others easily noticed the little 4 year old. "Whose this Mokuba?" Yugi asked. Mokuba turned to Aerona who looked very scared. "This is uhm. My niece." He said, figuring it was better not to lie since people would learn the truth about her anyway. "Niece?" Joey questioned looking down at the girl. "How she your niece?" Joey asked. "Uh... Well... Uhm..." Mokuba stuttered unable to think of a lie or possible answer to Joey's question.

* * *

Kaiba looked down the pathway and saw Mokuba and Aerona had stopped in their tracks. He saw infront of them Yugi Muto and his friends. He saw Joey was eyeing his daughter scaring her. He frowned at that. He stood up muttering curses under his breath as he walked up to where his brother and daughter stood. Aerona turned to her father and smiled. Now he was going to get rid of the others. Kaiba walked up to where they stood and Aerona ran up to her father and stood by his leg hugging his pants scared. "What are you doing upsetting my daughter Wheeler?" Kaiba sneered laying a hand on Aerona's head to comfort her. "DAUGHTER?!" Joey, Duke, and Tristan both shouted shock and horror shown on their faces. "Yes..." Kaiba sneered at them in a low tone to make them shut up. Yugi and the girls were shocked as well. But they kept a grip on theirs and looked at Aerona. She did look alot like Kaiba. She had his blue eyes. And her hair was brown just a darker shade of it. She even looked as skinny as he was. Yugi smiled some and kneeled down so he was at the child's size. "Hello Aerona. I'm Yugi Muto." Yugi greeted kindly and gave her his hand to shake. Aerona looked down than his behind Kaiba. She peeked her head out at Yugi and he could see the fear in her crystal blue eyes. She was terrfied. But why? No one was going to hurt her. Aerona let out a small whimper. Kaiba looked down at her and picked her up in his arms. "It's okay." He said softly in a firm tone. Aerona trembled in fear and silently cried some in Kaiba's arms. Mokuba felt a pain of guilt in his heart. He didn't think Aerona would react this badly to meeting Yugi and the others. They were nice as could be but that didn't seem to help. Aerona was still afraid and upset. Yugi and his friends were confused. Why was she so scared of them? And why did she have bandages around her hands and wrists. Aerona calmed down some but kept her face hidden in Seto's shoulder. "Come on Mokuba were leaving." Kaiba said his cold tone returned. Mokuba gave a nod. "Bye guys." Mokuba said monotone with a small wave and followed his brother down the trail to leave the park.

Yugi and the others were a bit worried, shocked and confused. How on God's green earth did Kaiba have a kid? At least that's what ran through Joey, Duke, and Tristan's head. "I wonder what scared her so much..." Yugi muttered to himself. _"I could see it in her eyes. She's been abused." _Yami said to Yugi as he stood beside Yugi invisible to the others. "What?! By who did Kaiba-" _"No. Kaiba would never dare lay a hand on that child. I could sense it. He loves his child more than life itself and from what I could tell he gave up everything to get her back where she belongs with her family." _Yami explained calmly. "I see but what happened to her that was so horrible?" Yugi asked. _"From what I could see from her wounds psychichal abuse. But don't worry. She'll be alright. With Kaiba as her father he'll keep her safe and she'll grow strong." _Yami said than disappeared. Yugi gave a nod. 'Hey Yug you okay? You spaced out there for a second." Joey asked. "Yea I'm fine I was just thinking maybe we should help Kaiba out you know. I mean he is a single father." Yugi suggested. "Forget it. Money Bags would spit on us before he ever excepts our help." Joey grumbled. "That's mean Joey we can at least offer him our help. Mokuba is our friend and his niece looks really distant, she's going to need friends." Tea scolded. Joey kept his mouth shut. "We'll ask the next time we see Kaiba." Yugi said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kaiba carried Aerona in his arms as he led Mokuba back to the car to go get something to eat. Mokuba looked up at Aerona and saw she looked exhausted and she barely had her eyes half way open. "Aerona. I'm sorry you got scared I wasn't thinking." Mokuba said apologetically. "Mokuba." Kaiba said stern, meaning he didn't have to say anything because it wasn't his fault, "I didn't think you'd freak out like that so I'm sorry..." He muttered. "It's ok... I just don't want friends... Friends go to heaven..." Aerona muttered sleepishly. Kaiba looked at his daughter with worry and stroked her hair. "It's okay Aerona. Just get some sleep." Kaiba said to help soothe her. Aerona curled up and fell asleep in her fathers arms. Mokuba followed next to Kaiba and looked at his niece with worry and sadness. "I'm sorry Nii-sama..." He muttered. Kaiba sighed and wrapped an arm around Mokuba pulling him close. "Hey we didn't know how she'd react. She's fine Mokuba; remember how you reacted back at the orphange?" Kaiba asked smiling some at him. Mokuba didn't return it. "I had panic attacks..." He muttered. "Yea. But we made it through that and we can make it through this and help Aerona besides whose the only other person that took care of Aerona when I couldn't?" Kaiba asked him. Mokuba smiled some. "Me." Mokuba said with some pride. "See? Nothing has changed you're still her uncle and I'm her father and we both love her to death and she loves us. We just have to make sure she knows that and show her what can be here and now." Kaiba said firm his eyes holding a dark blue fire his face turned to a tight blank expression. Mokuba gave a nod and smiled. "Besides if I wasnt their Aerona would be bored to death." He chuckled. "Hey." Kaiba said a bit insulted. Mokuba giggled. Kaiba rolled his eyes and smiled some. Mokuba smiled back and saw Aerona was smiling as she slept in her father's arms. Kaiba looked at his watch. "Damn it..." He muttered. "Whats wrong?" Mokuba asked. "I have to pick up some medicine for Aerona. Come on we can get it fast than get some food." Kaiba said stern. Mokuba gave a nod and they walked to the car.

* * *

**There's a part two to this one but that is shorter so enjoy the cutness. **

**Review and please enjoy and let me know what you think about it**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've got a lot of ideas for this story and I am in process or re-writting another story of mine so that will take my time too.**

**Anyway I don't own YuGiOh I also don't own the song Mockingbird by Eminem and please no crap about that doesn't match anything with Kaiba and Aerona it does at certain parts okay.**

**Aside from that enjoy the story and review. **

* * *

Kaiba sat Aerona in the back of the car. The girl slept soundly as she laid back in the seat asleep. Mokuba sat next to Aerona in case she woke up on the ride, he buckled his niece into her seat and himself in. Kaiba got in on the drivers side and started the car. He didn't drive far. He stopped at the closest pharmacy and parrerel parked. Kaiba got out of the car. "Stay in here and don't let anyone in I'll be back." Mokuba nodded. He wasn't going to leave Aerona alone not ever. Kaiba gave a nod, he made sure the windows were opened a crack than left and went down the street for the pharmacy.

Mokuba smiled and stroked Aerona's hair as she slept. "Don't worry Aerona I'm here." He said smiling. Mokuba looked out the window at the changing leaves on the trees. It was almost autumn the cold chill of the wind showed it. The small boy looked down at Aerona. She was so much like Seto had been before they were adopted. She had that kindness Seto had, protective spirit, and headstrong attitude, she also had Seto's smile and laugh too. Mokuba smiled remembering when Kaiba was the Seto he knew. He still was it just didn't show as much but only when Mokuba really needed to see the big brother he had grown up with. Mokuba looked down at Aerona with some worry; he knew she was abused badly by Veruka so he was scared that would make his niece turn cold like Seto had. _"Will she be like Seto... Gozuburo always was horrible too us especially him and Veruka was horrible to Aerona..." _He thought to himself. He than saw Aerona curl her head up in his lap sleeping quietly. Mokuba smiled and hugged his niece. That was all the reassurance he needed. Aerona would be just fine.

!Thonk!  
!Thonk!

The noises made Mokuba jump and hit his head on the ceiling of the car. "Owch..." He groaned rubbing his head where he felt a small bump. He looked over at the window and saw Yugi and his friends were standing out on the street. Mokuba pulled the window down some more. "What are you guys doing here?" Mokuba asked rubbing the bump on his head. "Sorry we spooked you. We wanted to talk to Kaiba." Yugi explained. Mokuba sighed and ulocked the passenger door and opened it. "He's busy for a sec so what is it?" Mokuba asked crossing his arms. "We just want to help you guys. Aerona looks like she'll need some help." Yugi explained. "You'll have to ask my brother about that." Mokuba said. Aerona eyes fluttered opened, she yawned, and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open wide when she saw Yugi and the others. "Hey Aerona. It's okay." Mokuba said calmly. Aerona looked at Yugi and the othrs unsure. "It's okay Aerona don't worry." Mokuba said laying a arm over his neice. "Hi Aerona." Yugi greeted smiling at her. Aerona looked down than back at them. "... Hi..." She muttered in a small voice. "You feeling okay?" Tea asked kneeling down some. She nodded. "How did you hurt your arms?" Tristan asked pointing to her bandaged wrists. "Huh?" Aerona looked down at her bandaged wrists. "Oh... My mommy did it. She hurt me." Aerona said in a small voice, but the others still heard her, Mokuba bit his lip some he didn't like Aerona talking about what her mother had done to her; it upset him.

"Your mother did that too you?" Tea asked shocked. The others were shocked as well. The wounds on Aerona's wrists were deep enough to kill the small child if they weren't treated. Now that they got a closer look at Aerona she did have what looked like scars, burns, and scabs on her arms and some on her face. How could a mother harm her own child? "Wait she did that too you?" Joey asked shocked. Aerona nodded. "Mhmm. She always did stuff like this. She was always mad at me the most than my other friends but they got hurt too. She tried leaving us at places but the good people always brought us back to her. We told them not too but they won't listen." Aerona said. _"She must mean the police." _Everyone thought. "Did you ever tell anyone what your mother was doing to you?" Yugi asked. Aerona shook her head. "No. Mommy said she'd make us go to heaven if we did. But she always said we wouldn't go to heaven we'd go to the dark place. So we never said nothing." Aerona explained. Everyone was silent. They couldn't even imagine all of that. What mother is heartless enough to beat her own child? And why would Kaiba be with someone like that?!

"It's not as bad as you think." Aerona said trying to help calm everyone down. They looked at her confused. "I means yea she was mean and hated me; but it was ok cause my dad came and beat her up and took me home. Now my mom's gone forever and no one else has to get hurt anymore." Aerona said smiling some. The others looked at her surprised but they felt relived that she felt better about being home where she belonged. Kaiba came out of the Pharmacy with the medicine for Aerona he walked down the street to the car when he saw Yugi and his dweeby bunch of friends were standing by his car talking to Mokuba and Aerona. "Why is there a flea ridden mutt near my car?" Kaiba asked smirking. "SHUT UP MONEY BAGS!" Joey growled as Tristan held him back. Aerona tilted her head some confused than shrugged her shoulders. Kaiba looked at Aerona and laid a hand on her cheek. "You feel okay?" Kaiba asked. Aerona nodded. "Can we go get something to eat now Nii-sama? I'm hungry!" Mokuba half whined and half groaned. His stomach growled to further his point. "Sure lets go." Kaiba said. "Actually Kaiba we know where a cafe is if you want to take them there to eat. We were just about to go there ourselves." Yugi suggested. "And why would I want to go with all of you?" Kaiba half sneered. "Actually Nii-sama they wanted to ask you something thats why there still here." Mokuba pointed out. Kaiba frowned than sighed. "Fine." He grumbled. Mokuba and Aerona get out of the car and they all walk down the street. Aerona tugged on her father's trench coat catching his attention. "What is it?" He asks the small girl. Aerona raises her arms up wanting to be picked up. Kaiba rolled his eyes and smiled some and picks up Aerona in his arms.

* * *

They walked to a small cafe down the street. Kaiba sat Aerona down next to Mokuba. "You two sit down I'll get the food." Kaiba said. They both nodded and sat at a large table. Mokuba sat next to his brother's chair and Aerona sat in Kaiba's chair. Mokuba smiled at his niece. Kaiba was the first to return with their food and drinks and saw Aerona sitting in his chair. He sat the food down. "Aerona." He said. She looked at him. "Can I sit with you?" She asked in a little voice. Kaiba rolled his eyes and chuckled some. "Sure." He said. Aerona smiled and got out of the chair so Kaiba could sit down. Than the small girl sat in his lap as Yugi and his friends came back. Kaiba was fine with Aerona sitting on his lap she was just a child and wanted to be near him. Tea and Serenity whispered to each other about how cute Aerona was and how Kaiba seemed to be a actully caring father. Everyone ate their food. Aerona ate half of the burger she was given but ate the rest of her fries. She ate a bit quick so she was the first to be done with her lunch. Aerona laid back against her father's chest. She could hear his heartbeat as she stayed a bit curled up against her father's chest. She yawned some, which went unoticed, than fell asleep in her father's arms. Kaiba looked down at Aerona and smiled some. He grabbed a napkin and wiped her face of any crumbs; he than wraped his arms around her gently as she slept. Mokuba smiled at his brother and sleeping niece. He did notice that Seto seemed alot happier and calmer now that Aerona was back home. Kaiba sighed he still had alot of work to do and he hated the feeling that he wouldn't have enough time to spend with Aerona and Mokuba. He always hated leaving Mokuba alone leaving Aerona alone was just as painful. Thats when he heard a song come over on the radio that played inside the cafe.

* * *

_I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now  
But hey, what daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
What you crying about?  
You got me_

_Hailie, I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad_  
_Well I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had_  
_I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh_  
_I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry_  
_'Cause you're scared, I ain't there?_  
_Daddy's with you in your prayers_  
_No more crying, wipe them tears_  
_Daddy's here, no more nightmares_  
_We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it_  
_Laney uncles crazy, ain't he?_  
_Yeah, but he loves you girl and you better know it_  
_We're all we got in this world_  
_When it spins, when it swirls_  
_When it whirls, when it twirls_  
_Two little beautiful girls_  
_Lookin' puzzled, in a daze_  
_I know it's confusing you_  
_Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news_  
_I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems_  
_The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me_  
_All the things growing up. As daddy there, he had to see._  
_Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did_  
_We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me_  
_But things have gotten so bad between us_  
_I don't see us ever being together ever again_  
_Like we used to be when we were teenagers_  
_But then of course everything always happens for a reason_  
_I guess it was never meant to be_  
_But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is_  
_But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep_  
_Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream_

* * *

Kaiba listened to the song. He wasnt a big fan or rap music but he did like this song. It seemed to describe how he felt about his daughter. Although he hated Veruka with a dark fire he couldn't deny he was her mother. But it didn't matter much anymore. She was where she belonged all along. Rotting in a jail cell for what she had done to him and his family. Mokuba looks at Aerona and smiles he rubs her head as she sleeps. _"She'll be okay." _He assured himself.

* * *

_Now hush little baby, don't you cry_  
_Everything's gonna be alright_  
_Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya_  
_Daddy's here to hold ya through the night_  
_I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why_  
_We fear how we feel inside_  
_It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby_  
_But I promise momma's gon' be alright_

_It's funny_  
_I remember back one year when daddy had no money_  
_Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up_  
_And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me_  
_'Cause daddy couldn't buy 'em_  
_I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying_  
_'Cause daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job_  
_But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom_  
_And at the time every house that we lived in_  
_Either kept getting broken into and robbed_  
_Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar_  
_Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college_  
_Almost had a thousand dollars 'til someone broke in and stole it_  
_And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart_  
_And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart_  
_Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back_  
_On the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment_  
_And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara_  
_And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Dr. Dre_  
_And flew you and momma out to see me_  
_But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me_  
_Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it_  
_And you and Laney were too young to understand it_  
_Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit_  
_And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it_  
_I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand_  
_'Cause all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud_  
_Now I'm sitting in this empty house, just reminiscing_  
_Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out_  
_To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now_  
_Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here_  
_Laney I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here_  
_I like the sound of that, yeah_  
_It's got a ring to it don't it?_  
_Shh, momma's only gone for the moment_

_And if you ask me too_  
_Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird_  
_I'mma give you the world_  
_I'mma buy a diamond ring for you_  
_I'mma sing for you_  
_I'll do anything for you to see you smile_  
_And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine_  
_I'mma break that birdie's neck_  
_I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya_  
_And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad (ha ha) _

* * *

Kaiba smirked. The last part of the song did match him well. He would do anything to make Mokuba and Aerona happy. No matter what happened and no matter what it took he would do it. Aerona yawned and curled up closer to her dad and sleeps. Yugi and his friends smile at the little girl watching her move closer to her father. "So what did you guys need?" Mokuba asked. "We want to help you guys out with Aerona." Yugi said. "Yugi. We don't need nor want your help." Kaiba said stern and cold. "But Kaiba. Aerona told us that her mother abused her." Yugi said. "Well that's not a problem anymore she's rotting in a jail for the rest of her life." Kaiba sneered. "But Kaiba. You can't really think this is a way to help Aerona can you? Just keeping her away from the world." Yugi questioned. "Considering all that she's been through she needs to stay safe till she recovers than she can go on her own." Kaiba said as he stroked Aerona's hair. Mokuba thought for a moment. He agreed with Yugi but he knew Aerona was fearful of others and she didn't even want to be near kids her own age because if she was she looked ready to cry and only Seto knew why she was so upset about that. "Kaiba." "Shut it Muto." Kaiba stands up carrying his daughter. "Come on Mokuba we have to go home." Kaiba said. Mokuba gave a nod and got out of his seat. "See you later guys." Mokuba said with a wave. He followed his older brother out of the cafe. But Yugi wouldn't give up. Whether Kaiba wanted his help or not he had to try for Aerona's sake.

* * *

**Okay about the next chapters their is one more before Battle City starts. **

**And dream lighting yes Yugi is going to try and be Aerona's friend but she's mostly close to her family. **

**As for the duels I guess I'll do Kaiba's mostly cause Aerona is way too young to duel**

**Anyway enjoy and review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Battle City is drawing near**

**I own nothing YuGiOh realated just Aerona and this story.**

**Enjoy and please review. **

* * *

Kaiba opened his eyes. He sat up slowly and laid a hand over his eyes. He felt exhausted. Than again he always felt that way no matter how much he slept. Kaiba sighed and rubbed his eyes. He felt some slight of 5 Oclock shadow under his chin and frowned some. Than heard a small snort. He turned and smiled. Mokuba and Aerona were lying on the other side of the bed both were asleep. The night before after the gut back from the Cafe it had stormed and Aerona and Mokuba got scared and wanted to stay with him. Kaiba smiled at them. Aerona was sleeping soundly so was Mokuba but gave the occasionaly snort every now and than. Kaiba snickered hearing his brother sleep. He ruffled his hair softly and kissed his little brother's forehead. He kisses Aerona's forehead as well. Both kids smiled in their sleep as Kaiba got up. He left to get a shower and do his morning duties.

Mokuba was the first to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and saw it was around 8:25 and that Seto was most likely downstairs waiting for him and Aerona to come down and eat. Mokuba turned to his neice and shook her awake gently. "What?" She asked rubbing her eye. "Come on we have to go." Mokuba said as he hopped out of bed and left his brother's room for his own bedroom. Aerona tilted her head than shrugged she got out of bed, making sure she grabbed her blanket. Aerona walked out into the hall and looked down. She hadn't really stayed in her room much she only ever went in there to get some clothes or went in there with her dad when he tried to convice her to sleep in her own bed but by the third failed attempt Kaiba would give in. Aerona went into her white and light blue room and grabbed her black back pack that kept her clothes. Although her father had bought her some new clothes she preffered to where her T-Shirts. Aerona pulled out her favorite a black concert shirt that was of her favorite band, Limp Bizkit, she closed her bag and grabbed a pair of her sweatpants from a drawer in her dresser. Aerona went into the bathroom and got dressed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She still was falling asleep at random times during the day it helped her get rid of stress. But it also worried her father and uncle alot. _"I just have to try and not sleep." _Aerona convinced herself as she brushed her hair. She tugged on the brush as it got stuck in her hair but she got it out.

After breakfast. Or what little she ate. Aerona decided to go upstairs and look for her Blue Eyes Plsuhie she had named, Sapphire, Aerona walked upstairs and walked into her father's room and saw where she had left the plushie. On her pillow. Aerona grabbed Sapphire and walked out of the room when she did she felt a strange force run over her. It felt like a strong wind had blown over her. Aerona looked around a bit scared to find some kind of open window or something to explain the current. She didn't find any windows around her or doors open that would let out a draft. "Daddy?" She called in a small voice. "Was that you..." She whispered scared hugging Sapphire tightly in her arms. She felt another strong turrent of air blow over her and she turned from it covering her face from the stinging wind.

**_"Aerona."_  
**

"Daddy?" She called out again with tears in her eyes. "Daddy! Where are you? I'm scared!" Aerona called out. **_"Aerona. Turn around."_**Aerona turned as the male voice told her to do. She saw someone standing at the a door she hadn't noticed before. The figure went through the door and dissapeared. "Dad!' Aerona called and ran up to the large doors. She stopped before the door way and saw that the doors were made of large oak. She was scared. Something about what was behind the door scared her. But this fear she felt it was familar... She couldn't place where. "D-Dad?" Aerona called in a feeble voice. _**"Open it."** _The voice sneered. "I-I c-can't I-i'm scared." She whimpered. _**"OPEN IT NOW!"**_"OK!' She whimpered scared of angering her father. Aerona raised a shaken hand to the door knob the door was large so she had to stand on her tip toes to reach the large knobs. Just when she was about to lay a finger tip around the door knob.

"Aerona?"

She jumped and hid under her blanket trembling. "Whoa whoa; Aerona it's okay." Kaiba said kneeling down to the shaking form of his child. He lifted the blanket up and saw Aerona was covering her eyes with her hands, trembling. "Aerona. Open your eyes it's okay." He said cool and calm. He had no idea he spooked her that easily but that was too be expected. Aerona looked up at her father and sat up. "You okay?" Kaiba asked concerned that she had fell. "Y-Yea." She muttered she than turned and her eyes widened. The giant oak door she had seen was gone. All that was there was the wall. "But-What-How-Did-You-And the-" She stuttered trying to make sense of what she heard and seen. Kaiba raised a eyebrow at her. What was she doing up here? "Aerona what are you talking about?" He asked stern. "I heard you. You went to a door. You got mad and yelled at me..." Aerona said. Kaiba was surprised. He would never yell at Aerona unless she deserved a scolding. "Aerona." Kaiba sighed coldly. Aerona looked down. Kaiba picked Aerona up in his arms and held her close. "I would never yell at you. It was nothing just the light playing tricks on you." Kaiba said calmly. "But you were yelling at me... Did I do something wrong daddy?" Aerona asked. Kaiba shook his head. "No. You didn't I wasn't yelling; I was downstairs. I came up here because I heard you shouting for me and I thought you had gotten hurt." Kaiba explained. "Oh... I'm sorry." She apolgized and hugged her father. "It's okay." Kaiba said returning the hug. He sat Aerona down. "Go to my office I'll be there in a minute." Kaiba said. Aerona nodded and walked fpr her father's home office. Kaiba smiled some than iturned to a scowl. He turned to face the wall and laid a hand over the wallpaper he could still feel the edgeing on the old oak door that was once the "Study Room" he was tortured in as a child. All of the most horrible experiance he had were trapped inside one room. When he took over the company he had wanted to bury the memories forever. He wanted to destroy this room but he knew that wouldn't change anything if it was renovated into something else. It was still his prison cell. So he locked the doors and tore the knobs out. No one would ever get into that damned room again. Not Aerona. Not Mokuba. He never wanted either of them to learn of what he had endured. It was in the past it didn't matter anymore. Kaiba frowned and turned from the wall. "I hope he's burning in hell..." Kaiba spat as he walked towards his own office.

* * *

Aerona was sitting down under her father's desk looking at Sapphire. The plushie was very cool but she didn't understand what a 'Blue Eyes' was. Kaiba walked back into his office and sits down in his chair. He started finishing a report he started last night before the storm hit. He had to shut off his laptop before the storm came or else when the power got cut off it would've deleted his entire file. Aerona looked up at her father with her plushie under her arm. Aerona tugged on her father's pants leg to get his attention. "What's wrong Aerona?" Kaiba asked looking down at her. Aerona looke down than crawled into his lap. Kaiba smiled some than went back to working on his report. Aerona stayed still in her father's lap. She looked at her father's computer screen and saw behind the file he was typing on was a picture of what looked like her plushie. It was of a large dragon like creature that had white metal scales and deep blue eyes that glowed almost. Aerona looked at the dragon in the picture than looked down at her plushie. Than she looked at her father. "Uhm Daddy...:" She said hestitantly not wanting to interrupt her father when he worked. Kaiba looked at her and stopped typing. "What is it Aerona?" He asked. "Uhm... What is that thing?" She asked pointing to the Blue Eyes White Dragon desktop image Kaiba had on his computer. "That?" He questioned. Aerona gave a small nod. "Mokie was talking to me about it but I don't know what it is. He calls it a Blue Eyes something." Aerona said although she seemed embarressed. From how Mokuba talked about the creature it sounded very important to her father and uncle and not knowing what it was might make her be a burden to them. Kaiba just smiled some. "That's a Blue Eyes White Dragon Aerona." Kaiba said calmly. "Dragon?" She asked. Kaiba nodded. "Yes. It's a dragon and a very powerful one too." Kaiba said. "But Necro always told us that dragons were just giant lizard that ate too much and breathed fire cause they had bad breath." Aerona said confused. "Well who ever this "Necro' is he was a liar just like your mother was, but these dragons don't breath fire they can actually attack using lightning." Kaiba explained as he typed some. "Lightning? What did it had to eat to be able to do that?' Aerona asked. Outside the office door Mokuba was holding in a fit of giggles at his niece being ignorrant, He had come up to see if his brother needed help but stopped to listen when he heard Aerona ask about the Blue Eyes White Dragons.

* * *

"They don't have to 'eat' anything Aerona there just born with that power." Kaiba explained. "Ok... But what is a "Duel Monster'? Mokie talked about that too.' Aerona asked. "A Duel Monster is a creature in a game called Duel Monsters that I myself play." Kaiba said. "Sounds scary..." Aerona muttered. "Not really." Kaiba said as he pulled his metal briefcase up onto the desk. he opened it and pulled out his main deck from the hole in the case that held his deck. "What's that?" Aerona asked. "My Duel Monsters deck." Kaiba said. He handed it too Aerona who took it carefully in her small hands. "Think you can do something for me?" Kaiba asked. Aerona nodded. "Look through my deck and everytime you find one of the Blue Eyes." He pointed to the image on his computer. "Let me know and I'll tell you what to do with it." "Ok." Aerona said than started looking through each card carefully moving each one slowly so she had time to look at the pictures of the creatures. The names were long and confusing but she did like the pictures of each creature. Some where very pretty abd wekk detailed others were creepy and looked like the things she drew in her little journal. She moved a card that had the picture of a weird knight like creature on it. That's when she saw the image of the dragon with the sapphire eyes staring back at her own. She tugged on Kaiba's sleeve. "Found one?" She nodded and showed the card. "Good set that on the desk and look through the entire deck till you find all the Blue Eyes White Dragon cards." Kaiba said. Aerona nodded and looked through the cards again. She looked through some more cards and found another dragon card. She set it on the desk next to the other one. Kaiba was finishing up the report as Aerona looked through the cards. She found the last Blue Eyes card near the back. She placed the third card next to the other two and looked at the last few cards. But didn't see anymore of the dragons. Kaiba had finished the report and saved it he shut his laptop and watched his daughter look at the last few cards. Aerona than put the deck back in order. She tapped the cards on the desk once and made them straight, in order again. Aerona handed the deck back to her father. "Thanks." Kaiba said pocketing the cards.

Aerona looked at the three cards that were on the table. "I only found three." Aerona said looking at Kaiba. "Good. The reason there is three is because there is only three." Kaiba said. Aerona tilted her head some. "These cards are very rare Aerona. So rare and powerful production was stopped so only four had exsisted." Kaiba explained. "Did you loose the fourth?" Aerona asked. "No... Save to say that dragon is no longer among us." Kaiba said not wanting to reveal he was the one that destroyed the dragon. Or that it belonged to Yugi's family. "Oh... It's in heaven?" She asked looking out at the blue cloud filled sky outside. "In a way yes." Kaiba shrugged. Aerona looked back at the cards still confused and curious about the dragons. Kaiba smirked some. "Hey. Want to see a trick?" He asked the small girl. Aerona nodded. Kaiba took his deck off the table and pulled out two cards from the top. He knew all the cards in his deck by heart so he didn't have to check to make sure they were the right ones. Kaiba moved the Blue Eyes cards so they were lined up close together. "Now in a simple world three heads are better than one and you know why?" Kaiba asked his daughter as he sat the two cards down, over head of the three Blue Eyes, face down. "Hmmmmmmm." Aerona thought for a moment. "More mouth to put food in?" She asked in her childish ways. Kaiba snickered and shook his head. Aerona was very cute. "No. Nice guess though. But really." Kaiba turned the first card over Polymerzation. "You can fuse all three of them with this card." Kaiba said. "Poly-what?" Aerona asked trying to read the card. "Polymerzation Aerona." Kaiba corrected. "Whats up with all these weird names!?" Aerona asked out. Kaiba shook his head and chuckled. "It's just to make the game interesting. But trust me Mokuba reacted the same as you did at first. But look past the names and watch." Kaiba said. Aerona looked at the last unflipped card with some excitment. "Now as I said no three heads aren't used for eating but for another purpose for power." Kaiba flipped the last card showing the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Aerona looked at the three headed dragon. "Hydra." She said. "Yes in cases it is a hydra but unlike the hydra this dragon could kill a hydra." Kaiba said. Aerona picked the card of the Ultimate Dragon up and looked at it.

"You see Aerona Blue Eyes White Dragons are important because they refelct the Kaiba name. In ways the Blue Eyes has gotten me, Mokuba, and yourself out of more trouble than anything. It's actually because of a Blue Eyes I'm here today. And why I have you back." Kaiba said. Aerona looked at her father than at the Blue Eyes card. She did know these creatures were important. That did explain the shadow monsters she always dreamed of. But these monsters weren't like the black shadows that were after her and trying to hurt her these shadows were white and always protected her as she ran for shelter in her dreams. _"Blue Eyes White Dragons..." _Aerona thought to herself. "Are there others?" Aerona asked. "Others. One but I don't use it much." Kaiba said pulling another card out from the middle of his deck. He showed it to the small girl. "Blue Eyes Shining Dragon." Kaiba said as Aerona took the card from him and looked at the light monster. "Shining Dragon?" Aerona questioned. Kaiba gave a nod. "Yes this dragon is special. It recuries a the Ultimate Dragon to be sacrficed to summon it to the field. It can also destroy any monster or magic and trap card on the field. But I'll explain what those are later." Kaiba explained. Aerona gave a nod. Kaiba looked at Aerona seeing how much intrest she took in the card. "Aerona. How about we make a deal? You hang onto to the Shining Dragon for me till I go back into dueling." Kaiba asked. Aerona looked at her father with shining eyes. "Really?" She asked with eyes of adoration. "Sure, when I get back into a tournament or something I'll show you what a Blue Eyes White Dragon can really do." Kaiba said smiling at Aerona some. Aerona hugged her father. Kaiba returned the embrace. Aerona thought for a moment. "Hey Daddy?" "What is it?" Kaiba asked. "If the Shining dragon shines does that mean it's a fairy dragon?" Aerona asked. 'What?" Kaiba asked confused. "I have a book of monsters and in the book it says that fairies are shiny little dots so if the Shining Dragon is shiny does that mean it's a fairy too?" Aerona asked curiosily. "... Maybe..." Kaiba said unsure what to say back to Aerona. Aerona just smiled.

Outside the door, to Kaiba's office, Mokuba was covering his mouth while rolling on the floor despratly trying not to laugh out loud. His neice sure did know how to stump his brother. She had the same curiosity Seto had if not more. Mokuba managed to calm down after a few minutes of holding his laughter in. But he still felt the occasional snicker or giggle here and there slip out. He exhaled a breath before entering the office. When he did he saw that Aerona had fallen asleep in his brother's lap. "Hey big bro." Mokuba greeted as he entered the room. "What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba asked raising a eyebrow. "Nothing just came to see what you were doing. Is Aerona okay?" Mokuba asked. "She fell asleep a few minutes ago." Kaiba said laying a hand on her head. Mokuba noticed Aerona was holding the black book she always carried around in her arms and in her hand was a Duel Monsters card. "Aerona likes Duel Monsters?" Mokuba asked. "She took some intrest. I hope she does." Kaiba said as he looked over something on his laptop. "What card she got?' Mokuba asked letting out a small giggle. Kaiba raised a eyebrow at Mokuba but the boy looked away as if he hadn't said anything. "One of the dragons it wasn't a Blue Eyes don't worry." Kaiba said. "Yea I know. It was a 'Fairy Dragon" right? hehehe" Mokuba giggled. Kaiba sighed and laid a hand over his eyes clearly annoyed. "Mokuba." He said stern. "Easy Nii-sama it was really funny. Hehehehe." Mokuba laughed some. Kaiba sighed. He laid a hand over Aerona as she slept so she didnt fall out of his lap. "Aerona is alot like you were back than Nii-sama." Mokuba said smiling but he hid back the pain. He really missed the brother Kaiba was before. The Seto he knew. But everytime he saw Aerona he could tell that the Seto he once knew was who Aerona was like the most.

* * *

Kaiba held Aerona as she slept. He had a feeling something bad was coming. But he couldn't tell what but what he did know was it had something to do with his past. There was NO possible way Aerona would have know the exact location of that damned room. Mokuba didn't even remember that room had even existed again because Kaiba made sure it was kept hidden. But something had drawn Aerona too that door. No 4 year old, no matter how much of his intelligance she had gotten from him, would've ever known that door was hidden there. Not unless someone had lead her there or had told her. He just prayed whatever was coming wasnt what he thought it was.

* * *

**All I can say for this chapter is**

**Child Hood Innoncence**

**1**

**Adult Logic **

**0**

**That is all enjoy and review**


End file.
